Amor Prohibido
by MirandaCosgrove
Summary: Ella una muchacha con muchos secretos el un vampiro enamorado
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no soy mios son de Stephanie Meyer **

* * *

**Prefacio**

**Tras la muerte de su madre, Bella rícien nacida y Charlie se mudan al pueblo mas lluvioso de los Estados Unidos.**

**Hay conocen a los Cullen y el gran amor de Bella el cual para su desgracia estará ****prohibido.**

* * *

****_Hola chicas aquí les dejo mi nueva historia espero que les guste _


	2. Forks

**Los personajes no soy mios son de Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Forks  
**

**Prow de Charlie **

Después de tantos años de vagar por la eternidad, conocí a una hermosa mujer.

-Charlie-dijo mi hermoso ángel

-Si-dije

-Charlie creo que estoy...-se cayo

-Que estas que Renee-dije preocupado

-Creo que estoy embarazada-dijo

-!Que¡-grite

-Como que estas embarazada-grite

Mis gritos hicieron que ella llorara.

-Lo...lo siento-dijo mientras salia corriendo a nuestra habitación

_-No puedes ser mas idiota Charlie-_hablo mi conciencia

Llegue a la habitación y sentí como lloraba mi ángel.

-Renee por favor ábreme-dije

-Largate-grito

Así pasamos una semana su vientre crecía cada día.

-Renee tienes que quitarte esa cosa-dije

-**_Esa__ cosa_ **como le llamas es nuestro hijo-dijo

-No _**eso** _no es un bebe-dije

-Si lo es-dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba a nuestra recamara

La seguí y vi como ella sacaba su ropa del closet.

-Que haces-pregunte

-Me voy-dijo

-Que-dije aun sin creer lo que dijo

-Que me VOY si no quieres a este bebe a mi tampoco entonces-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y apunto de escaparse.

-Renee entiéndelo esa cosa te matara ni siquiera el veneno te salvara y no quiero perderte-dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Tu entiendo lo Charlie si me voy te quedara un pedazito de mi-dijo

-Pero...

-Pero nada entiéndelo si es necesario yo le daré la vida a ese bebe-dijo

No muy conforme acepte.

Unas semanas después.

-Renee aguanta por favor-dije mientras miraba a mi esposa

-Charlie tendré que romper la placenta yo mismo-dijo el doctor Krees, el era un vampiro al igual que yo y le pedí ayuda con el parto de Renee.

-Esta bien-dije.

Los gritos desgarradores de Renee se escuchaban en toda la habitación.

Hasta que ambos escucharon un pequeño llanto.

-Felicidades es una preciosa niña-dijo mientras nos daba a nuestra pequeña.

-Es hermosa-dije

-Si-dijo Renee mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

-Como la llamaremos-dije

-Isabella Marie Swan-dijo

-Es perfecto-dije

Miraba a mi pequeña, asta que algo me saco de mis pensamientos, las maquinas que estaban conectadas a Renee hacían un sonido que conocía muy bien.

-RENEË-grite

Pero ella no respondía, Steven trataba de reanimarla pero no funcionaba la mordió pero ya era tarde.

-Lo siento Charlie-dijo Steve

-Renee-dije

-Llevaremos a la bebe para que se alimente-dijo yo solo miraba a mi ángel.

Despues que se fue mire a Renee.

-¿Por que Renee?¿Por que me abandonaste?-dije

-Charlie-me llamo Steven

-Si-dije

-Levaremos el cuerpo de Renee para que puedas aprontar las cosas para su funeral-dijo

-Si-me limite a decir

Mire una cuna con una man tita de color blanca, me acerque y vi a mi pequeña dormir.

**Seis Meses después**

**Prow de Bella **

Hoy mi papá y yo nos mudaríamos a un pueblo como se llama Porks, Corks a yo que se le preguntare a mi papá.

-Papá ¿como se llama ese lugar a donde vamos?-pregunte

-Forks, hija se llama Forks-dijo ya cansado de repertirmelo

-Es que no tienen paciencia-dije haciendo reír a mi papá

-¿Tienes todo listo Isabella?-pregunto

-Si, y me llamo Bella no me gusta el nombre de Isabella-dije enojada

-Esta bien Bella, nos vamos en hora y media-dijo

Yo solo asentí y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Mi papá iba hacer el comisario de Forks, por lo que leí es un pueblo pequeño y aburrido.

Convencí a mi papa de que yo me iba a quedar después de ir a Forks con la tía Sol era la mejor me la pasaba muy bien con ella y ella me mostraba fotos de mi mamá y claro me enseñaba a tocar la guitarra.

Escuche voces abajo y sali corrinedo.

-¡Tía Sol!-grite

-Isa como esta la princesa-dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Muy bien pensé que me esperarías es Porks-dije

-En Forks-me corrigió mi i papá

-Si si como sea-dije

-Bueno Isa le propuse a tu papá que si tu quieres puedes venirte conmigo a Londres-dijo

-SI me encantaría, papá di que siiiiiiiiiiiii-dije mientras hacia carrita de perrito

-Esta bien pero cunado cumplas tus 17 te regresas-dijo lo abrase a mi papá y luego apronte las cosas para irnos con mi tía.

**Dos Años** **Después **

Estoy en el aeropuerto de Port Angeles, mi papá con su traje de policía me esperaba.

-Hola-dije mientras el me abrazaba

-Cuanto has crecido-dijo mi papá

-Y no creceré mas-dije haciendo que mi papá riera

-Si tienes razón-dijo

-Te ayudo con tus maletas-dijo

-Gracias-dije

En el camino no hablamos nada, entramos a Forks había un cartel que decía bienvenidos a Forks.

Luego de ver el pueblo llegamos a una casa de dos pisos.

-Bienvenida-dijo mientras entrabamos a la casa

Subimos por las escaleras y entramos a la que seria mi habitación.

-Este si tu quieres después podrás hacer los cambios que tu quieras-dijo

-Ok-dije

-Te dejare para que comodes tus cosas-dijo

Acomode todo y luego baje he hice la comida, después de haber cenado y platicado me acosté a dormirmientras que mi papá como es un vampiro no puede dormir y yo si porque soy una híbrida.

Para mi desgracia mañana comienzo la escuela.

* * *

**Hola espero que les guste mi nueva historia y perdonen si tengo pésima ortografía. Bueno les dejo mi primer capi que lo disfruten**


	3. Los Cullen

**Los personajes no soy mios son de Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Los Cullen**

**Prow de Bella **

Mi despertador sonó y de mala gana lo apague, me levante y me di una ducha. Cuando baje mi papá ya no estaba esperándome para llevarme al instituto, me hice el desayuno. Mi auto llegaba mañana de Londres mi tía me lo compro para mi cumpleaños diecisiete claro a escondidas ya que yo no querría,

-Lista-preguunto

-Si-dije

Nos dirigimos a la patrulla y nos encaminamos rumbo al instituto.

Cuando llegamos no querría bajarme y mi papá lo noto.

-Bella tienes que ir-dijo- se que es difícil cambiar de escuela pero tienes que ir hazlo por mi si

-Esta bien-dije

Baje y todas las miradas se centraron en mi, disfrace mi olor gracias a mi escudo que cuando era necesario me hacia pasar por una humana.

Camine hacia dentro del instituto y fui directo a la oficina.

-Hola-dije

-Hola tu debes ser Isabella Swan-dijo

-Si-dije

-Bueno aquí te dejo tus horarios y bienvenida a Forks-dijo

-Gracias-dije mientras tomaba la hoja con mis horarios.

Horarios: Ciencias Físicas, Educación Física, Almuerzo, Biología, Trigonométria, Lenguaje, Matemática, Español, Teatro, Música, Geografía.

-Hola tu debes de ser Isabella Swan-dijo un chico

-Bella me gusta que me digan Bella-dije

-Ah entonces Bella, soy Eric vista y oídos de este lugar-dijo

Yo solo me limite a sonreír.

Toco el timbre y mi primera clase era C.s.F.s para mi desgracia lo que estaban dando yo ya lo había visto en Londres.

En educación física, era buena en baloncesto pero trate de no pasarme con mi fuerza.

Toco el timbre del almuerzo y yo salí rumbo a la cafetería,

-Hola soy Jessica tu debes de ser Isabella-dijo una chica con una voz chillona

-Bella, me gusta que me digan Bella-dije

-Ah esta bien este quieres sentarte con nosotros-dijo señalando la mesa donde había unos chicos.

Nos sentamos y ahí los vi.

-Quienes son-pregunte

-Son los hijos adoptivos del Doctor Cullen se mudaron hace cinco años de Alaska-dijo muy bajo para que solo yo pudiera oírla.

-Este la rubia y el gran dote son Rosalie y Emmet-dijo señalando a una rubia que parecía salida de esas revista de modelos, el gran dote parecía intimidarte por sus músculos pero su cara paresia simpática.

-Son novios-dijo-eso debería ser ilegal.

-Jess ellos no soy hermanos-dijo

-Si pero viven juntos-dijo

-Ok Alice si es extraña ella sale con Jasper el rubio que parece estar sufriendo y es el hermano de Rosalie-dijo señalando a una chica de pelo corto y negro parecia un duende pero a la vez hermosa y al rubio.

Volví la mirada hacia la puerta y vi a un chico de pelo cobrizo que parecía haber caído del cielo. Parecía un ángel.

-Quien es él-pregunte

-El es Edward Cullen-dijo-no sale con nadie

Cuando Jessica dijo su nombre el me miro yo solo senti que mi estomago se llenaba de mariposas.

-Este digo mejor ni intentes-dijo Jessica, como si yo quisiera intentar algo con el.

-No-dije lo mas rápido posible,

Sentí un olor familiar gire mi rostro justo de donde provenía ese olor y vi a los Cullen en ese instante me di cuenta que ellos eran vampiros, Edward me estaba mirando y en ese instante vi sus ojos de color carbón y me gire de nuevo hacia donde estaba Jessica y me disculpe porque dije que me tenia que ir. No querria estar en el mismo lugar que cinco vampiros.

Cuando toco el timbre y me dirigí al salón de biología

Ahí lo vi Edward Cullen.

-Señorita Swan-dijo el profesor Banner

-Ten tus libros y te puedes sentar con el señor Cullen-dijo señalando el asiento vació

Me dirigí a mi asiento y lo retire a la punta de la mesa y luego me senté puse mi pelo como barrera para no verlo.

El señor Banner empezó explicando algo que yo ya sabia, este pueblo esta atrasado o que esto lo di a principio de año aya el Londres.

Después de haber terminado la escuela me dirigí al estacionamiento y sentí cinco par de ojos mirarme. Me alegre ver a Charlie esperándome.

Después de haber llegado a casa, subí a mi habitación y hice la tarea después de haber terminado baje a la cocina y vi un pape lito que decía:_ Bella fui a cazar regreso mas tarde._

Cene y subí a mi recamara tome mi guitarra y trate de componer una canción pero no dejaba de pensar en Edward Cullen, poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

* * *

**Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo capi espero que les guste.**

**Besos a todas y gracias por sus comentarios  
**


	4. Sera mejor no ser amigos

**Los personajes no soy míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Es mejor no ser amigos**

**Prow de Bella**

Me desperté ya que como siempre mi alarma sonó, y de mala gana como siempre la apague. Me di una ducha y baje a desayunar ya que a mi no me gusta la sangre como a papá, después de haber desayunado apronte las cosas me pareció raro que mi papá no estaba esperándome para ir al instituto pero no estaba así que salí y de repente vi un Lamborghini Gallardo negroGallardo negro me acerque y adentro del auto había una nota: _Isa tu auto tubo "contratiempos" accidentalmente lo choque y recordé que tu la semana pasada habías dicho que te había gustado Lamborghini Gallardo negro así que he aquí y no lo puedes regresar ya hable con tu papá._

Gruñí y maldije a mi tía, subí al auto y lo encendí tome una nota mental para luego llamar a mi tía. Arranque y después de haber conducido y al llegar al estacionamiento todos miraban mi Lamborghini Gallardo negro asta los Cullen quedaron con la boca abierta al ver mi auto tome aire y salí todos quedaron aun mas con la boca abierta un poco mas y tocaba el suelo. Después de haber puesto la alarma a mi coche, me encamine rumbo a dentro del instituto, mi primera clase era Biología.

Cuando entre no había nadie saque mi cuaderno donde componía canciones y empece a escribir, me di cuenta que los alumnos empezaban a entrar sentí que la Edward se sentaba al lado mio, es señor Banner comenzó la clase y nos dio unos microscopios para trabajar y nos dio 5 diapositivas. Edward reconoció dos de las cinco y yo las otras tres.

-Hola-dijo- este no me había presentado soy Edward Cullen-dijo mientras me daba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Tu nombre es Bella-dijo

-Este si-tartamudee

-Te gusta Forks-me pregunto

-Este no me gusta lo húmedo, lo frío-dije ruborizándome

Rió, su risa era angelical.

-Cual fue el chiste-pregunte

-Porque te mudaste al lugar mas lluvioso de los Estados Unidos-dijo aun con su sonrisa angelical

-Bueno es algo privado-dije

-Tal vez si me dijeras te podría entender-dijo

-Bueno mi mamá... falleció cuando yo nací y mi papá murió por cáncer cuando yo tenia dos años de edad, Charlie a sido como un padre para mi, hace unos años me fui a Londres ya que mi tía me propuso para tener una mejor educación-dije mientras el me miraba con atención, mientras yo mentía

-Pero tu sabes lo que es-pregunto poniéndose serio

-Si y también se que tu también eres un tu ya sabes-dije

-Sabes que si quiero ahora mismo te podría saltar encima y matarte-dijo lo cual yo me sorprendi

Después de contemplarlo unos segundos.

-Si lose-dije y en ese instante toco el timbre

Me levante y salí rumbo a mi casillero y para mi sorpresa Edward venia atrás de mi.

-Quieres almorzar con nosotros-pregunto señalando adonde estaba sus hermanos esperándolo.

-Este en realidad no yo ya me voy-dije mientras tomaba mi chaqueta de dentro de mi casillero.

-Por que estamos a plena hora de clase-dijo mientras fruncía el seño

-Si es que me tengo que ir a un lugar y bueno me tengo que ir ahora y tal vez mañana podríamos almorzar juntos claro si la propuesta sigue en pie-dije

-Claro no hay problema, entonces mañana sin falta-dijo con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

-Ok entonces asta mañana-dije

-Adiós-dijo

Me encamine a mi auto y estaba Daniel el chófer de mi tía, el me iba a llevar al cementerio en la ciudad en donde vivían antes mis papas.

Después de haber haber llegado vi la tumba de mi madre y les puse unas rosas blancas.

-Mamá aunque nunca te conocí-dije mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caían por mi mejilla- siempre te tengo presente, sabes conocí a un chico mas bien a un vampiro que me hizo sentir algo que nunca había sentido. Papá nunca aceptaría esa relación claro si la hubiera.

¿Por que a mi? ¿por que el? ¿por que no otra persona? ¿por que tenia que ser vampiro? ¿por que?.

Pase horas en el cementerio, llegue a casa y vi una nota pegado en el refrigerador: _Bella esta noche hare doble turno llegare en la mañana. Charlie __  
_

Me prepare la cena y me acosté, estuve mirando el techo durante media hora y se me ocurrió algo tome mi guitarra y mi cuaderno:

Live Like There's No Tomorrow:

**If time came to an end today and we left too many things to say**  
** If we could turn it back what would we want to change? now's the time to take a chance**  
** Come on, we gotta make a stand**  
** What have we gotta lose the choice is in our hands**  
** And we can find a way to do anything if we try to**

**Live like there's no tomorrow, (cause all we have is here right now)**  
** Love like it's all that we know. (The only truth we've ever found)**  
** Believe in what we feel inside, Believe and it will never die.**  
** Don't ever let this life pass us by.**  
** Live like there's no tomorrow.**

**If there never was a night or day and memories could fade away**  
** Then there'd nothing left, but the dreams we made.**  
** Take a leap of faith and hope you fly, feel what it's like to be alive**  
** Give it all, what we've got and lay it all on the line**  
** And we can find a way to do anything if we try to**

**Live like there's no tomorrow, (cause all we have is here right now)**  
** Love like it's all that we know. (The only truth we've ever found)**  
** Believe in what we feel inside, Believe and it will never die.**  
** Don't ever let this life pass us by.**  
** Live like there's no tomorrow.**

**Be here by my side. We'll do this together.**  
** Just you and me. Nothing is impossible. Nothing is impossible!**

**Live like there's no tomorrow, (cause all we have is here right now)**  
** Love like it's all that we know. (The only truth we've ever found)**  
** Believe in what we feel inside, Believe and it will never die.**  
** Don't ever let this life pass us by.**  
** Live like there's no tomorrow.**

**Live like there's no tomorrow, (cause all we have is here right now)**  
** Love like it's all that we know. (The only truth we've ever found)**  
** Believe in what we feel inside, Believe and it will never die.**

Despues de haber terminado me dormí.

_Ring Ring_

Genial mi despertador dije mentalmente.

Me duche como lo hacia todas las mañanas, baje y desayune. Apronte las cosas y salí en mi precioso Lamborghini Gallardo negro. Llegue a la escuela y estacione mi auto. Entre al instituto y mi primera clase era Lenguaje paso la clase muy rápido al igual que Español, llego la hora del almuerzo y no quise entrar en la cafetería así que me dirigí a la biblioteca, tome mi libro favorito _Romeo y Julieta_.

-No sabia que te gusta Shakepeare-dijo una voz aterciopelada y musical

Me di vuelta y encontré a Edward apoyado en uno de los estantes de libros con una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Pues si-tartamudee

_Bella no puedes tartamudear mas -_dijo mi conciencia

Tu callate-dije y para lo peor lo dije en voz alta.

-¿Que?-pregunto confundido

-Este que te calles porque estamos en una biblioteca-dije nerviosa

_Claro Bella se mas estúpida -dijo _mi conciencia de nuevo

-Ha-dijo- te estábamos esperando para almorzar.

-Si es que no tengo hambre-dije

-Pues entonces me quedare contigo aquí asta que se termine el almuerzo-dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente mio

-Ok-fue lo único que dije.

_Bella si Charlie se entera que estas haciendo amistad con un vampiro te va a matar y mas aun si se entera que estas enamorada-_dijo de nuevo mi consciencia.

-Edward-lo llame y el me miro

-Si Bella-dijo con su hermosa voz

-Seria mejor no...

-Seria mejor no que Bella-pregunto sin entender.

Guarde mi libro y tome aire.

-Seria mejor no ser amigos-dije

No le di tiempo de contestar ya que me levante y salí corriendo de la biblioteca.

Llegue al estacionamiento y me subí a mi lo encendí y vi que el salio del instituto arranque y trate de ir lo mas lejos posible de Forks.

* * *

**Hola espero que les guste el capi y gracias por todos sus comentarios positivos.**

**Pobre Bella, soy mala verdad.  
**

**Bueno besos para todos.  
**

**MirandaCosgrove  
**


	5. Port Angeles

**Los personajes no soy míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Port Ángeles  
**

**Prow de Bella **

Maneje asta llegar Port Ángeles, maneje asta llegar a un centro comercial estacione mi auto y entre recorrí tiendas mirando lo que había y lo que no, estaba en una tienda de música mirando CDS, asta que lo vi, Edward.

Que demonios hace aquí-pensé.

Me subí al elevador que había que subía al la parte de arriba de la tienda me hice la tonta como si nunca lo hubiera visto y seguí con lo mio. Me concentre tanto buscando que encontré un disco de los Beatles.

-Te gustan los Beatles-dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Gire mi rostro a la derecha y ahí tan tranquilo estaba Edward.

-Eso a ti no te importa-dije y luego me dirigí al ascensor, la puerta estaba por cerrarse y el con su velocidad de vampiro entro haciendo que yo maldijera bajito pero yo sabia que el me había escuchado, soltó una risa celestial que hizo que me estremeciera.

-¿Por que no quieres ser mi amiga?-pregunto con una voz sensual que hizo que me volviera a estremecer.

_**Maldito vampiro sexy-dijo mi conciencia **_

En algo estamos de acuerdo-le conteste

-Realmente te importa-dije tratando de sonar seria, porque por dentro estaba muerta de los nervios.

-Si-dijo y de repente se encontraba a unos milímetros de mi cara y yo estaba contra la pared del elevador que por culpa de el se había detenido el elevador.

Sus ojos dorados tenía cierta chispa de picar día. De repente sentí unos labios fríos posarse sobre los míos.

Dios mio Edward me esta besando-dije mentalmente.

Sentí que su lengua se introducía dentro de mi boca y ahí fue mi perdición correspondí muy gustosa.

**_Isabella que demonios estas haciendo separate, golpealo pero has algo no te quedes como una tonta correspondiendo su beso-gritaba mi_ _conciencia_.**_  
_

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacia trate de separarme pero el no me dejo puso una mano detrás de mi nuca y con su otro brazo rodeo mi cintura haciendo que apretara mi cuerpo con el suyo.

Golpe su pecho duro pero solo provocaba que aumentara su agarre.

Pensé que todo estaba perdido asta que...

**_Vivo en un surrealismo puro de algun comic total,_**  
**_ sin argumento y sin final_**

**_Donde a la orilla de la luna he encontrado mi hogar,_**  
**_ y ya no puedo regresar._**  
**_ A los 15 la vida es un sueño fugaz,_**  
**_ siempre en una corniza sin poder parar._ **

Mi celular sonaba con uno de los tono que había puesto Viviana, una niña que había conocido el Londres.**  
**

Edward se separo y gruño se alejo unos poquitos pasos de mi.

-Hola-dije con voz temblorosa

-Hola Isa-contestaron del otro lado una vocecíta muy familiar.

-Hola Vivi como estas-pregunte mientras miraba a Edward que oprimía un botón haciendo que elevador volviera a funcionar.

-Muy bien y tu-dijo alegremente

-También pero extrañándote-dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo también, oye tu tía me dijo que un día de estos podíamos ir a visitarte-dijo alegremente

-En serio que bien sabes dentro de unos días van haber vacaciones tal vez valla para allá unos días que te parece-dije mientras Edward me clavaba la mirada.

-Siiiiiiiiiii Isa va a venir, Isa va a venir-apostaría a que debía de estar saltando en la cama

-Si-dije-bueno Vivi te dejo Besos-dije ya que las puertas del elevador se habían abierto.

-Adiós Isa-dijo, después colgué

Salimos yo pague el disco que llevaba y me propuse irme cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de la cintura cuando me gire a ver quien era era nada más ni nada menos que Edward.

-Suéltame-dije tratando de zafarme pero no podía-suéltame o grito.

-No creo que seas capaz-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Si seria, suéltame-dije tratando de sonar amenazadora.

-Hazlo te reto-dijo.

Claro yo no me esperaba.

-Sabia que no lo harías-dijo mientras me arrastraba a su Volvo.

-Suéltame, no ves que me tengo que ir-dije mientras el me soltaba

-No, vamos a cenar-dijo mientras me metía dentro del auto.

Después de haberme metido al auto, se subió del lado del conductor, arranco y recorrimos todo Port Ángeles.

**_Porque demonios no usaste tu fuerza sobre natural idiota-grito mi conciencia._**

Para que le diga a todo el mundo y llegue a los oídos de los Vultruri y vengan por mi-le conteste

-Llegamos-dijo mientras estacionaba el auto en un restaurante.

Bajo rodeo el auto por adelante y me abrió la puerta.

-Vamos-dijo

-No me quiero bajar, quiero que me lleves de vuelta al centro comercial-dije

Cuando menos me esperaba el me tomo entre tus brazos y me entro al restaurante.

-En que les puedo ayudar-dijo una mujer mirándome a mi.

-Una mesa para dos, lo mas privada posible-dijo con una voz que hizo que la mujer respirara entre cortadamente.

-Sss...si claro-dijo tartamudean te la pobre mujer yo la entendía

-Gracias-dijo.

Después que nos mostró la mesa el me bajo y yo me senté de mala gana.

-Enseguida los atiende-dijo la mujer

Cuando se fue a los tres minutos vino una camarera de unos 19 o 20.

-Que van a ordenar-dijo, claro no se me paso de alto que solo le dirigía la palabra a el.

-Bella-dijo ella se volteo para verme claro no con la cara con que lo miraba a el.

-Este... espagueti-fue lo primero que vi en el menú

-Y usted-dijo mientras se volvía hacia el.

-Nada-contesto.

-Este bien cualquier cosa que cambie de opinión, solo dígamelo-dijo con una sonrisa innecesaria.

Se marcho frustrada y Edward seguí con la mirada clavada en mi.

-¿Porque demonios me besaste en el elevador?-pregunte enojada

-Sinceramente no se-dijo.

-La gente normal no besa así por que si-dije echando chispa

-Solo paso si, a parte no soy humano-dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo,

No le conteste porque llego la camarera.

-Aquí tienes tu espagueti, no ha cambiado de opinión-dijo refiriéndose a Edward.

-No-dijo

Después que se fue la camarera, mire discretamente en donde se encontraba ella y parecía frustrada porque sus encantos no funcionaron con Edward.

Accidentalmente se me escapo una sonrisa.

-¿Por que sonríes?-pregunto

De inmediato se me quito la sonrisa.

-De nada-dije

Termine mi espagueti y el solo me observaba asta que me di cuenta que ya era de noche.

-Me tengo que ir-dije mientras tomaba mi mochila para pagar la cuenta de lo que comí.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto su incredulidad me pareció estúpida.

-No es obvio voy a pagar la cuenta de lo que comí-dije

-Eso lo haré yo ya que fui yo quien te arrastro aquí-dijo mientras llamaba a la camarera

-Dígame-dijo.

-Ya vamos a pagar-dijo mientras le daba una tarjeta de crédito

-Esta bien en seguida regreso-dijo

Esperamos unos minutos callados asta que ella regreso.

-Aquí tiene espero que regrese pronto-dijo con la misma sonrisa que antes.

El solo le dio una de sus sonrisa que hizo que ella quedara helada.

Me abrió la puerta de su Volvo y nos regresamos al centro comercial estaciono su Volvo al lado de mi Lamborghini.

-Gracias-dije entre dientes.

-No por nada es lo menos después de los ratos de coraje que te hice pasar-dijo con una sinceridad que me dio ganas de abrazarlo.

Subí a mi auto y ambos nos dirigimos a Forks llegamos rápido ya que ambos íbamos como locos en nuestros despectivos vehículos.

Llegamos a mi casa Charlie volvió a tomar turnos contornos.

Entre a casa y subí a mi habitación para ordenar mis pensamientos.

* * *

**Que les pareció el cap si ya se la parte del restaurante es igual a la del libro vamos haber que aquí Bella se va a enfrentar a James y a Victoria pero eso sera un poco mas adelante.**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios un gran Beso  
**

**MirandaCosgrove  
**


	6. Londres

**Los personajes no soy míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Londres  
**

**Prow de Bella **

Me desperté cansada me dolía los ojos de tanto haber llorado. Me di una ducha y baje a desayunar para mi sorpresa mi desayuno ya estaba listo.

-Buenos di.. Bella que te pasa te sientes mal-dijo mi papa al verme

-Me duele un poco el cuerpo, la cabeza-dije mientras me sentaba

-Te llevara al doctor-dijo mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos.

Viajamos en mi Lamborghini asta el hospital de Forks

Entramos y Charlie me dejo en una de las sillas de la sala de espera mientras el iba con la recepcionista.

-Ya nos van a atender-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mio

-Isabella Swan-dijo una enfermera.

Entramos y me tomaron la temperatura tenia treinta y nueve pisando casi los cuarenta.

-El doctor Cullen enseguida te va a atender querida-dijo mientras se iba.

Unos minutos después llego un doctor que mas bien parecía un actor salido de una de esas revista de los hombres mas guapos.

-Isabella-dijo mirando una planilla

-Bella-dije corrijiendolo

-Bella tienes dolor de cabeza, cuerpo, garganta y demás-dijo mientras me revisaba.

-Si-dije

-Esta bien solo tienes una gripe común que debes de cuidarla-dijo mientras anotaba algo en un pape lito- te mandare unos analgésicos para la garganta y otros para lo demás.

-Ok-dije mientras tomaba el pape lito.

Nos despedimos del Doctor Cullen y regresamos a casa.

-Ahora a la cama-dijo Charlie

-Esta bien-dije

Subí a mi habitación, tome mi laptop entre a mi Facebook tenia a todos mis amigos de la escuela de Londres conectados.

_Samanta Wanders_

_Hola Bella  
_

_Hola Sam-conteste-como estas  
_

_Bien y tu  
_

_Mal estoy enferma-le conteste  
_

_Hay que lastima.  
_

_¿Que haces?-le pregunte  
_

_Nada acá en chat con amigos y tu-contesto_

_Acostada y también en chat los extraño mucho y mas a Lucia y Max-le puse  
_

_Nosotros también cuando vendrás-puso  
_

_ Tal vez cuando me mejore-le conteste  
_

_Genial les diré a todos les dará alegría verte-contesto-te dejo Besos mejorate  
_

_Adiós  
_

**Una semana después**

Subí al avión rumbo a Londres llegue ocho horas después, mi tía me esperaba con Lucia y Max estuvimos conversando, llame a mi papá para que no se preocupara.

-Bella-dijo mi tía.

Para que mi tía me diga Bella debe ser serio ella siempre me dice Isa.

-Que pasa-pregunte

-¿Por que huiste? tu no eres así- dijo

-No se, me duele mucho todo esto-dije-¿por que el?

Mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos.

-No se hija pero si el es quien tu corazón quiere lucha por el-dijo

No dijimos nada mas y nos acostamos a dormir. Me desperté y me duche luego baje a la cocina a desayunar, estubimos hablando que cantaríamos una canción para dos chicas que hoy cumplían quince.

Llegamos Max, Esteban y Lucas iban a hacer la música.

Lucia, Alexandra y yo íbamos hacer las cantantes.

Los chicos se acomodaron, empezaron a tocar y la primera en empezar fue **Alex:**

_Vivo en un surrealismo puro de algun comic total, _  
_sin argumento y sin final_  
**Lucia**:

_Donde a la orilla de la luna he encontrado mi hogar, _  
_y ya no puedo regresar._  
**Yo:**  
_A los 15 la vida es un sueño fugaz, _  
_siempre en una corniza sin poder parar. _

_No soy Alicia y nunca fui Peter Pan, _  
_no estoy perdida y no paso tan mal._

**Todos**:

_MI Corazon no es Wonderland._

**Las tres:**

_No soy Alicia y nunca fui Peter Pan, _  
_este es mi mundo y no lo quiero cambiar._

**Todos:**

_MI Corazon no es Wonderland._  
**Yo:**  
_En este juego tan intenso el es amor fugaz, _  
_y un beso siempre es opcional._  
**Lucia:**  
_Por eso voy sin equipaje haci el nunca jamas, _  
_sin importarme el que diran._  
**Alex:**  
_A los 15 la vida es un sueño fugaz, _  
_siempre en una corniza sin poder parar._  
**Las tres:**  
_No soy Alicia y nunca fui Peter Pan, _  
_no estoy perdida y no paso tan mal. _

**Todos:**  
_MI Corazon no es Wonderland._

**Las tres:**

_No soy Alicia y nunca fui Peter Pan, _  
_este es mi mundo y no lo quiero cambiar._

**Todos:**

_MI Corazon no es Wonderland._  
**Yo:**

_Aunque de vez en cuando caigo, _  
_siempre me puedo reinventar._

_Huo huooo huo huoooooo _

**Todos:**

_MI Corazón no es Wonderland. _  
_Huo huooo huo huoooooo_

**Todos:**

_MI Corazón no es Wonderland._  
**Yo:**  
_No soy Alicia y nunca fui Peter Pan, _  
_no estoy perdida y no paso tan mal_.

**Todos:**

_MI Corazon no es Wonderland._

Despues de haber terminado, felicitamos a las cumpleañeras, algo dentro de mi no me hacia estar cómoda.

A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los chicos salio pues claro debían de tener una resaca terrible.

Recorrí el centro comercial asta que choque con algo duro como una pared de mármol.

-Lo siento-dijo una voz

-No fue mi culpa-dije mientras me levantaba.

-Fue mio-dijo una muchacha de mi edad un poco mas baja.

-No no es nada-dije

-¡Alice!-grito alguien a los lejos

Vi a Edward el cual parecía enojado.

-¡Te dijimos que no te movieras de donde estábamos nosotros Alice!-grito era la primera vez que lo veía así de enojado.

Alice le hacia seña para que me mirara pero el solo continuo gritándole.

-Edward-dijo una mujer muy hermosa-Tranquilo hijo.

-Pero mamá...

-Pero nada Edward Anthony Masen Cullen-dijo parecía enojada

-Hola-dijo la mujer al darse cuenta de mi parecencia

-Bella-dijo Edward con los ojos abiertos como platos al verme.

-Hola-conteste.

-Hola soy Esme la mamá de Edward y ella es Alice la hermana de Edward-dijo

-Un gusto-dije

-¿Que haces aquí Bella?-pregunto Edward.

-De vacaciones-dije

-Nosotros también-dijo Alice emocionada

-¡Oigan!-grito alguien haciendo que toda la gente lo mirara.

-Emmett callate-dijo una rubia

-Solo querría llamar su atención amor no te enojes-dijo mientras hacia un puchero

Se acercaron y al lado de ellos estaban el doctor Cullen y Jasper.

-Hola tu debes ser Bella verdad-dijo yo asentí-soy Emmett, ella es Rosalie mi novia

-Un gusto-dije

-Un gusto volver a verte Bella-dijo el doctor Cullen

-El gusto es mio Doctor Cullen-dije

-Solo dime Carlisle-dijo

-Ok Carlisle-dije

-Bella nos quieres acompañar di que sii por fisssss-dijo Alice haciendo pucheros para que dijera si

-Este no se-dije

-Isa-grito algo que se aferro a mi pierna.

* * *

**Hola que les parecio el capi bueno o malo. La cancion es de Miss XV se llama Wonderland.**

**Bueno gracias por sus comentarios no se cuando podre actualizar chicas.  
**

**Bueno gracias por sus comentarios saludos  
**

**MirandaCosgrove  
**


	7. Oportunidad

**Los personajes no soy míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Oportunidad **

**Prow de Bella **

-Isa-sentí algo se aferraba a mi pierna.

-Asta que apareciste Viviana-dije mientras miraba a la pequeña que se aferraba a mi pierna.

-Lo siento se me hizo tarde-dijo apenada

Los Cullen miraron a Viviana y ella a ellos.

-Hola-saludo Esme con ternura.

-Hola-contesto Vivi-Isa vamos si.

-Ok vamos, un gusto volver a verlos-dije y luego nos fuimos

Cuando estuvimos lejos Vivi me llamo

-Oye ¿quienes eran?-pregunto mientras mirábamos algunas cosas.

-Los Cullen, ellos también viven en Forks-dije

-Son raros-dijo mientras entraba a una tienda.

-Si pero aunque sean raros no puedes ser grosera-dije mientras iba tras de ella.

-Si pero no se ese chico de pelo despeinado no dejaba de mirarte, como si estuviera enamorado de ti-dijo mientras reía.

Quede perpleja con la revelación de Viviana.

-De que hablas Vivi-le dije como si no hubiera entendido

-Tu no te hagas la tonta que no te queda ese papel-dijo

-Ese tal Edward, se llama Edward verdad-dijo tratando de ver si no se estaba equivocando y yo asentí en respuesta.

-Bien, Edward no dejaba de mirarte pensé que se le iba a caer baba de tanto que te miraba, tenia la boca abierta pensé que le iban a entrar moscas -dijo riendo.

Estuvimos buscando algún disco que nos gustara asta que lo encontramos de la banda One Direction.

-Compremos este-dijo mostrándome el disco.

-Bien-dije mientras nos dirigimos a pagar el CD

Salimos de la tienda y recorrimos varias tienda y la que llamo mas la atención de Vivi fue la tienda de vestidos de novia.

-Entramos-dijo

-Claro-dije

Entramos y miramos vestidos, la dueña era conocida de mi tía a si que no fue difícil saber que solo querríamos mirar algunos vestidos.

-Te vas a casar-dijo una voz musical detrás de mi.

Me di la vuelta y encontré a toda la familia Cullen.

-Hola de nuevo, no yo casarme como si estuviera loca-dije riendo

-No es que Vivi se le antojo entrar a mirar-dije mientras colocaba el vestido que tenia en las manos en su lugar.

-Ha-dijo

-Y ustedes, que me están siguiendo-dije riendo.

-No, venimos por el vestido de Rosalie ella y Emmett se casan-dijo Esme con una sonrisa

-Ha, felicidades-les dije a Emmet y a Rosalie, Emmett me regalo una sonrisa mientras Rosalie solo un simple _Gracias._

_-_Bueno me tengo que ir a si que adiós-dije después me salí y Vivi me esperaba._  
_

-Nos vamos a tu casa-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

-Si vamos-dije mientras nos dirigíamos fuera del centro comercial.

El chofer de mi tía nos esperaba.

-Señoritas ¿adonde quieren que las lleve?-pregunto Daniel.

-A casa por favor-dije

-A la orden-dijo mientras arrancaba

Tardamos unos 10 minutos en llegar por el transito y demás. Le dimos las gracias a Daniel el cual como siempre _No es nada_ entramos y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto.

Entramos y Viviana se dirigió a mi estéreo y después puso su disco.

Suvio sobre mi cama y empozo a cantar con las voces del CD

You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads

When you walk through the do-o-or

Don't need make up

To cover up

Being the way that you are is en-o-ough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Después tomo mi cepillo de pelo y empezó a cantar un poco mas fuerte  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on

You got it wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong

I don't know why

You're being shy

And turn away when I look into your ey-e-es.

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you  
Yo la acompañe y así las dos cantábamos como unas locas por el cuarto

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na naaaa na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na na naaaa na na

Na na na na na na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

Después que terminamos nos tiramos sobre mi cama y la pasamos ablando.

Nos quedamos dormidas, nos despertamos desayunamos y luego lleve a Viviana a su casa mientras que yo decidi pasear por Londres.

-De nuevo nos encontramos-dijo una voz aterciopelada

-Hola Edward-dije

-¿Como has estado?-pregunto

-Bien-dije

-Me vas a explicar ¿por que no quieres ser mi amiga?-dijo

-No-dije-si viniste para eso largate.

-¿Por que no me quieres decir?-pregunto mientras me tomaba de las muñecas.

-Una eso no te incumbe, dos suéltame-dije mientras controlaba el impulso de atacarlo.

-¿Por que solo dame una razón?-pregunto

-Por Charlie-dije en un susurro

-¿Charlie?-pregunto confundido

-Sabes mejor dejemos lo así quieres-dije mientras me levantaba.

-No espera-me tomo de la mano para que no me fuera.

-Enserio Edward dejemos lo así no quiero meterme en problema-dije

-Dame una oportunidad-dijo-salgamos, si no la pasas bien esta noche me alejare de ti para siempre te lo juro.

Su rostro me suplicaba que digiera que si.

-Solo una oportunidad-dije

-Gracias-dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Recuerda solo una-dije después que el me soltara.

-Si-dijo sus ojos dorados tenían una chispa que nunca antes había visto.

* * *

**Hola espero que les guste el capiy un gran lo siento por mis errores ortográficos mis profes siempre gritaban por eso pero que le vamos a hacer jajajaja.**

**Bueno como les dije la canción es de la banda One Direction se llama What Makes You Beautiful es una de las canciones favoritas de mi hermana bueno un gran beso a todas las que leen mi historia.**

**¿****Reviews?  
**

******MirandaCosgrove  
**


	8. Una Cita y un Mal Entendido

**Los personajes no soy míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Una Cita y un Mal Entendido  
**

**Prow de Bella **

Llegue a casa y subí a mi cuarto no sabia que ponerme para mi cita con en Edward. Me duche y saque varios vestidos de mi ropero los cuales casi la gran mayoría los había comprado mi tía. Después de un rato elegí un vestido gasa negro strapless corto de fiesta con unos tacones no muy altos pero no muy bajos, ya que era un peligro con los tacones me caía mas veces de las que me paraba. Me deje el pelo suelto y me puse unos aretes pequeños de diamantes ya que lo único que tenia eran cosas de diamantes perlas y de mas gracias a mi tía que cada ves que le decía que no me compre lo primero que hace es comprarme algo que dije perfectamente que no, no me maquille porque si lo hacia quedaría como payaso de circo.

Vi un auto estacionarse en la entrada y vi a Edward bajarse del auto.

Tome aire antes de bajar. Llegue asta Edward y tenia la boca abierta recordé al acto las palabras de Vivi, que a Edward le iban a entrar moscas a la boca por tanto tenerla abierta.

-Hola-tartamudeo

-Hola-conteste con una sonrisa.

-Que linda estas-volvió a tartamudear

-Gracias-le respondí

Edward se me quedo bien como tonto.

-Vamos-cambie de tema para que no me viera tanto porque si no me iba a poner colorada.

-Si-trato de no tartamudear.

Edward vestía un pantalón de traje negro, con una camisa blanca y con un saco negro.

-¿A donde vamos?-pregunte mientras subía al auto.

-Es una sorpresa-contesto con cierta voz de misterio, después se dirigió al asiento del conductor y arranco.

-Ok-solo me limite a decir.

Llegamos a una entrada muy elegante parecía de una residencia privada, mire hacia afuera y el camino tenia luces a los costados, mire enfrente y vi una enorme mansión, Edward estaciono el auto enfrente a la mansión, Edward bajo del y me abrió la puerta y de paso me ayudo a bajar como todo un caballero que era. Me tomo de la mano y entramos a la hermosa mansión. Cuando entramos en la sala principal estaban Esme y Carlisle.

-Bella estas hermosa-Esme se acerco y me abrazo

-Gracias-respondí apenada.

-Espero que te guste la cena que prepararon para ti-dijo Carlisle.

Me gire a ver a Edward y el miro a Carlisle con cara como para matarlo.

Las puertas que se encontraban adelante de nosotros se abrieron y de ellas salio Alice con un traje de chef y detrás de ella Emmett y Jasper estaban vestidos de mozos.

-Bienvenida Bella a la residencia del amor de la familia Cullen- Alice con un amplia sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo a Edward, el gruñio por la forma que Alice llamo a la mansión .

-Bella siéntete como en tu casa, pero no tanto he ojito con lo que hagan porque los estaré vigilando y mas a ti Edward-Emmett hizo que me quedara colorada y Edward lo miro con una cara aun peor que con la que miro al pobre de Carlisle.

-Emmett callate quieres-lo reto Jasper.

-Miren quedo colorada debe de ser cierto lo que dije-Emmett lanzo una estruendosa carcajada.

_-Dios mio dame la fuerza para no tirarlo por esa venta_-rece mentalmente.

**_-Bella tengo un plan super ingenioso, golpeas a Edward y corres lo mas rápido que tu velocidad de vampiro te permita, luego tomas un avión y te mudas a México te cambias el nombre a Ana y consigues un empleo como vendedora de ropa luego te especializaras en ropa antigua y ganaras_ millones**-respondió mi conciencia a mi petición.

_-Uno genia no se nada de moda, dos ni siquiera se tejer, tres Ana enserio sabes que odio ese nombre y tu plan es estúpido_-le conteste a mi conciencia.

_**-Solo fue una opción y la estúpida eres tu no yo descerebrada, aparte no se porque aceptaste esta cita, tu sabes que si tu sabes quien se entera te va a quitar la**_** cabeza**-contraataco mi adorada conciencia.

-Tu crees que no se-le conteste pero para mi desgracia hable en voz alta_**.**_

-¿Que?-preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Que tu crees que no se que estoy colorada Emmett si me estas inventando cualquier cosa que ni siquiera se me ocurrió yo no tengo una mentalidad tan podrida como tu que lo único que piensas en eso, pues no, si tu eres así ok pero no inventes cosas que no son-le respondí haciendo que a todos quedaran con la boca abierta.

_-Te adoro cerebro_-le agradecí a mi adorado cerebro.

-Y saben algo es mejor que me valla-me solté de Edward y salí de la mansión.

**_-Muy bien Bella no te dejes_**-respondió mi conciencia.

Camine unos dos metros asta cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo.

-Bella por favor no te vallas, Emmett no sabe lo que dice es un tarado pero por favor no te vallas-me suplico el vampiro que soñaba todas las noches.

_-Rayos porque demonios me tiene que ver con los ojitos del gato con votas de Shrek_-pense

_**-Bella no te dejes dominar por el guapísimo, sexy, hermoso, caballeroso Edward Cullen- **_contesto mi adorada conciencia.

_-Si tu lo dices así quien no se va a dejar dominar por el-_le conteste a mi conciencia, algunas veces no se de que lado estaba del mio o de alguien mas.

-Bella-su voz me saco de mi batalla con mi conciencia.

-Edward no se, seria mejor que me fuera-trate de alejarme de el pero el volvió a tomarme del brazo.

-Bella dijiste que me darías una oportunidad-me reprocho con su dulce voz aterciopelada.

-Es que...

-Es que nada Bella-me corto la voz de Alice, de donde demonios salio.

-Trabajamos mucho para que una estupidez de Emmett lo arruine, entendiste-esta pequeña si que cuando se enfada daba miedo.

-Esta bien-me rendí.

Edward no cabía de la dicha y Alice sonreía triunfal, me gire y pare haciendo que Edward y Alice también lo hicieran, mire en la dirección a la entrada y vi una sombra que en cuanto vio que lo miraba desapareció.

-¿Que pasa Bella?-pregunto Edward.

-No nada-le sonreí

Entramos de nuevo a la mansión, Esme y Carlisle estaban retando como niño pequeño a Emmett.

Emmett se me acerco.

-Lo siento Bella no de vi de decir eso, me perdonas-me hizo un puchero que casi lloro por lo tierno que era.

-Si Emmett te perdono-le sonríe.

-De veritas de veritas-sus ojos se alegraron al acto.

-Si de veritas-use sus misma palabras

De repente sentí que sus enormes brazos rodearon mi cintura y me levanto, la presión que hacia era muy peligrosa para un humano pero no para mi, así que fingí que me estaba axfisiandome.

-Emmett no puedo respirar-fingí que no podía respirar bien.

-Lo siento Bella algunas veces no mido mi fuerza-me dejo en el suelo.

-Eso lo note-trate de no reírme.

-Bueno menos palabras y mas acción-Alice me tomo de la mano y me llego de tirones a lo que parecía un jardín trasero, tenia muchas flores y habían decoraciones con luces. Alice me guió por el camino sin soltarme y Edward venia tras mio tomado de mi mano. Llegamos a lo que parecía un lago, todo era hermoso. Había una mesa a la orilla del lago donde estaba Jasper esperándonos.

-Bienvenidos-Jasper nos indico a mi y a Edward el camino.

Ambos nos sentamos el la mesa, pero yo estaba ausente pensaba en muchas cosas.

-¿Bella estas bien?-me pregunto Edward.

-Este si, lo siento-trate de poner mas atención a el y no a mis absurdas ideas.

-¿Que van a pedir de cenar?-pregunto Jasper

-Este pues no se-no tenia hambre para ser sincera.

-Lo que usted ordene-Jasper me sonrió y sentí olas de calma y al acto mire a Jasper.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto desconcertado por mi reacción.

-No nada-le sonríe-solo quiero un jugo de naranja si no es mucha molestia.

-Entonces jugo de naranja a la orden-Jasper se fue y sentí la mirada de Edward clavada en mi.

Gire mi rostro y vi a Edward que parecía hipnotizado. Su mirada me ponía nerviosa, mire el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua cristalina.

-¿Que te pareció? algo exagerado verdad-Edward tenia una mueca de disgusto-les dije que no era necesario tanto.

-Pues es muy romántico, pero para ser amigos no era necesario, esto parece mas a que me vas a pedir ser novios o una propuesta de matrimonio-reí- si fuera mas bien una cena normal, esta bien.

La mirada de Edward de un momento a otro se convirtió en una mirada vacía y solo con una expresión de tristeza.

-Amigos-susurro con tristeza.

_-Stop Edward malinterpreto esto, solo máximo que seria de el seria amiga solo eso, aunque este loca por_ el-pensé

_**-Pues claro idiota que lo malinterpreto, tu aceptaste salir en una ¡CITA! con el no una salida de amigos por eso debiste analizar sus palabras y su mirada y todo esto cuando Alice** dijo-Bienvenida a la residencia del ¡AMOR! de la familia Cullen**-estúpida te debiste de haberte ido cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Ahora le hiciste añicos la ilusión a Edward de ser algo mas, eres la híbrida mas estúpida del** **mundo**_-mi conciencia tenia la razón había aceptado una cita con Edward y todos debieron haber interpretado todo mal.

-Edward-trate de llamarlo.

-Amigos-volvió a susurrar.

Apostaría todo a que si fuera humano estaría llorando.

_**-Dile algo estúpida o has** **algo**-_me grito mi conciencia.

Jasper llego con mi jugo y al ver a Edward me miro a mi, me levante y salí corriendo al entrar a la casa Alice trato de pararme pero continué con mi paso rápido y salí de la mansión, cuando llegue a la enorme entrada les dije a los de seguridad que me abrieran.

Salí, sentí los gritos de todos llamando me pero no querría escuchar a nadie, hacia frío y me puse mi abrigo.

Tome mi celular y marque el numero de la casa de Lucia.

-_Hola-atendió del otro lado de la linea una voz femenina_

-Lucia eres tu-apenas pude decir ya que un sollozo salio de mi garganta.

_-Bella, eres tu, ¿que te pasa?-pregunto tan rápido que apenas pude escucharla._

-Necesito a Max dile que me venga a buscar en la cafetería en donde siempre comemos, por favor-apenas podía articular las palabras.

_-Claro, ya le marco esperalo_ ahí-después que colgamos entre a la cafetería, ordene un café mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir.

_-Porque no me di cuenta no puedo ser mas idiota-_pensé.

Estuve unos quince minutos esperando a Max cuando apareció.

-Max-me levante y lo abrece con fuerza mientras varias lagrimas traicioneras se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

-Tranquila Isa ven vamos con Lucia nos esta esperando en mi departamento-Max me ayudo a caminar ya que apenas podía mantenerme parada.

* * *

**Hola chicas que tal el capi que les pareció pobres no soy super mala jajaja. Bueno espero que les guste estaba super inspirada y tara aqui esta el capi.**

**¿********Reviews**?

**Un gran beso MirandaCosgrove **


	9. Adelanto

**Los personajes no soy míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

** Adelanto  
**

**Prow de Bella  
**

Cuando llegamos al departamento de Max Lucia ya nos esperaba.

-Bella ¿estas bien?-pregunto Lucia mientras me abrazaba.

-No se-la abrase aun mas fuerte.

-Bella tranquila si-Max trato de tranquilizarme.

-¿Como quieres que me calme? dime como, amo a Edward mas que a mi vida y no puedo estar con el-le conteste con un montón de lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno tranquila, un hombre se casa para recibir estos maltratos-contesto haciendo que riera.

-Te adoro Max-lo abrase.

-Si eso ya lo se-lo golpe-bueno yo me voy a dormir, las dejo para que hablen tranquilas.

Max se levanto y se dirigió al fondo del pasillo en donde se encontraba su habitación.

-Bella sera mejor que te olvides de Edward-dijo Lucia.

-Como quieres que haga eso vine aquí para tratar de olvidarme de el pero el esta aquí, como quieres que le diga a mi corazón que lo deje de amar, como Lucia-mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, mis ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y me dolían.

-No se Bella, trata si solo trata-la mire y asentí.

Llame a Daniel para que me viniera a buscar, cuando llegamos vi unos autos estacionados me imagine que serian los Cullen, le dije a Daniel que me llevara a mi viejo departamento.

Cuando llegue abrí la puerta y recordé cada momento que pasee ahí las travesuras de Viviana y todos los cumpleaños.

Daniel me trajo comida y ropa no se como hizo para entrar a mi cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Me prepare de cenar y comí.

Mire tele para distraerme del mundo, asta que sentí el timbre. Me levante y mire por el picaporte y vi a Edward.

_-Como demonios supo que tengo este departamento_- mire de nuevo para ver que no estaba alucinando

-Bella ábreme se que estas ahí-grito.

* * *

**Hola chicas aquí les dejo un adelanto espero que les guste. Gracias por sus ************Reviews**, les dejo este pequeño adelanto ya que no se cuando podre actualizar así que espero que no se molesten. 

**Un gran saludo Miranda.  
**


	10. Te Amo

**Los personajes no soy míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

** Te Amo  
**

**Prow de Bella  
**

Subimos al auto. Max condujo durante unos 10 minutos llegamos al departamento de Max Lucia ya nos esperaba.

-Bella ¿estas bien?-pregunto Lucia mientras me abrazaba.

-No-la abrase aun mas fuerte.

-Bella tranquila si-Max trato de tranquilizarme.

-¿Como quieres que me calme? dime como, amo a Edward mas que a mi vida y no puedo estar con el-le conteste con un montón de lagrimas en los ojos.

-Solo lo digo porque cuando te enojas rompes todo lo que se te atraviese-contesto- y no quiero que rompas todo.

-¡Ya lose!-grite-.¡Mira Max si no quieres que yo te rompa la cara de un puñetazo mejor callate!

-Bueno tranquila, un hombre se casa para recibir estos maltratos-contesto haciendo que riera y se me olvidara mi enojo.

Max te hacia reír asta en el peor momento, como por ejemplo cuando murió mi perrito dijo un chiste que me hizo reír por tres días

-Te adoro Max-lo abrase.

-Si eso ya lo se-lo golpee cuando dijo eso siempre se hacia el que cualquier chica quisiera -bueno yo me voy a dormir, las dejo para que hablen tranquilas.

Max se levanto y se dirigió al fondo del pasillo.

-Oigan ¿cual era mi cuarto el de la derecha o el de la izquierda?-pregunto

-¡El de la derecha por cuarte sima vez en el día de hoy!-grito Lucia

-Tranquila si y gracias y buenas noches, pero para Bella malas noches-dijo mientras se metía a su cuarto.

-¡Max!-grito Lucia

Estuve mirando a la nada durante unos minutos y Luego gire mi rostro para encontrarme con la mirada triste de mi amiga

-¿Por que?-mire a Luciana y ella me sonrío con tristeza

-Bella sera mejor que te olvides de Edward-dijo Lucia.

-Como quieres que haga eso, vine aquí para tratar de olvidarme de el pero el esta aquí, como quieres que le diga a mi corazón que lo deje de amar, como Lucia-mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, mis ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y me dolían.

-No se Bella, trata de olvidalo pero si el destino se empeña a lo contrario corresponde le, si-la mire y asentí.

Llame a Daniel para que me viniera a buscar, cuando llegamos vi unos autos estacionados me imagine que serian los Cullen, le dije a Daniel que me llevara a mi viejo departamento.

Cuando llegue abrí la puerta y recordé cada momento que pasee ahí las travesuras de Viviana, todos los cumpleaños, las estupideces de mis amigos.

Daniel me trajo comida y ropa no se como hizo para entrar a mi cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Me prepare de cenar y comí luego de un rato me acosté a dormir.

Me desperté con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana, me duche y luego me hice el desayuno

Mire tele para distraerme del mundo, asta que sentí el timbre. Me levante y mire por el picaporte y vi a... ¡Edward!.

_-Como demonios supo que tengo este departamento_- mire de nuevo para ver que no estaba alucinando

-Bella ábreme se que estas ahí-grito-sino quieres que derive la puerta ábreme.

_**-Ábrele idiota o quieres que termine derivando la puerta, que dirán los vecinos ya se van a llamar a la policía y que le dirás lo siento es que el es un vampiro enojado que los puede matar en este**_**_ instante_, ¿_por que? haber porque tal vez no mejor dicho le rompí el corazón_ -**dijo mi conciencia

_-Si tienes razón pero pensándolo mejor y si me quiere hacer daño -_le conteste

_**-Estamos ablando de la misma persona** **¿verdad?**-_ pregunto

_-No estamos ablando del papa claro que estamos ablando de Edward genia-_le conteste ya irritada

_**-Entonces porque le tienes tanto miedo si se quiere propasar usa tu fuerza vampiro, ademas estamos ablando de Edward, el caballeroso Edward Cullen, el que cualquier chica** **sueña**- _replico mi conciencia.

-_Si tienes razón-_conteste

Tome aire y abrí la puerta me encontré con la mirada de Edward.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunte lo mas tranquila que pude.

-Te estuvimos buscando toda la noche-contesto-pensamos que te había pasado algo asta que tu chófer dijo que estabas bien y que estabas en tu departamento.

-Ah-solo me limite a decir.

-¿Puedo entrar?-pregunto.

-Si-conteste mientras me hacia a un lado

Edward entro y yo cerré la puerta, lo guié asta la sala de estar el cual quedo mirando todo.

-Lo siento por lo de anoche-se disculpo

-En realidad tengo que ser yo la que se disculpe contigo-le conteste.

-No soy yo por haber creído algo que no era-dijo haciendo una mueca

-Y yo por no aclararte-le conteste.

Me quedo observando asta que se acerco asta llegar a unos milímetros de mi.

-Te amo-susurro al oído

Cuando dijo esto mis ojos se en llenaron de lagrimas. Lo abrace con fuerza haciendo que el hiciera lo mismo.

-Yo también-susurre

Edward se separo unos milímetros de mi, acerco su dulce rostro asta llegar a la altura de mi rostro y poso sus fríos labios sobre los míos.

* * *

**Que tal el capi espero que les guste no se cuando podre actualizar es que tengo que estudiar para un oral de ingles. Este capi se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga Tatiana que me da porras para hacer un nuevo capi.  
**

**Un gran saludo a todas.  
**

**¿Reviews?**

**Miranda  
**


	11. Nuestro Amor

**Aclaración: Los personajes no soy míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Nuestro Amor**

**Pow de Bella **

Edward y yo estuvimos hablando durante horas, nuestros gustos eran similares a el le gustaba la música clásica al igual que a mi, estar en los brazos de Edward era como estar en el paraíso nunca me cansare de estar en sus brazos .

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca y vi que eran casi las 7 de la noche estuvimos mucho tiempo hablando.

-Edward ya es tarde-trate de levantarme pero se aferro mas a mi.

-No Bella-dijo haciendo un adorable puchero y aferrándose aun mas.

-Edward es tarde sera mejor que te vallas sino tu familia se va a preocupar-le conteste

-Mi familia ya saben que estoy aquí-replico, yo fruncí el ceño.

-Ah-me limite a decir

Me dirigí a la cocina ya que me moría de hambre,tome algunas cosas para poder hacer un Sándwich, luego que lo hice me dirigí de nuevo al lugar donde estaba Edward esperandome.

-¿Solo un sándwich?-pregunto

-Si, ahí algún problema-le conteste.

-No solo decía-me hizo acurrucarme en su pecho, miramos algo en la tele, asta que alguien apareció.

_**-Cuando le vas a decir la verdad** **Bella**-_como siempre mi conciencia

_-¿De que hablas?_-pregunte haciéndome la tonta.

_**-De que hablo, de que hablo, de que cuando le vas a decir a Edward que Charlie es tu padre biológico y tu eres una híbrida-**_contesto.

_-No se si, tengo miedo de que algo malo pueda pasar-_dije

_**-Tu le tienes miedo a todo inclusive a la oscuridad, al monstruo del armario, el atico y demás. En pocas palabras le tienes miedo asta tu propia sombra-**_dijo ya irritada.

_-Si es verdad pero esto es diferente-_replique

_**-Tienes al hombre de tu sueños y no le vas a decir la verdad-**_eso no lo había pensado.

-Mira eso a ti no te importa-conteste pero como siempre yo hable en voz alta.

-¿Que?-pregunto Edward

-Nada, no me hagas caso, es mejor que te vallas-me levante y me dirigí a la puerta, Edward seguía en el medio de la sala pasmado.

-¿Hice algo que te incomodara?-pregunto

-Si, digo no,tal vez-_**Si que eres**** estúpida**_-sera mejor que te vallas, porque mañana tengo que ir a un lugar temprano y sino yo no voy a dormir.

-Esta bien, ¿quieres que te lleve?-_tiene que ser siempre tan caballeroso._

-He nop, me van a llevar unos amigos así que tienes toda la tarde libre-dije mientras el hacia un puchero.

-Contare las horas para ya poder volver a verte-se acerco a mi y deposito un tierno beso en mis labios.

-Yo también-le conteste.

Después que Edward se fue, me acosté y quede profundamente dormida.

_**Una semana después:**_

Hace tres días que regresamos a Forks, mi papá loco de la felicidad que volví, pero cuando se entero que Edward y yo eramos novios pego el grito en el cielo, le prohibió a Edward que no se me controlaba la hora que llegaba y me iba de la casa.

-Papá por favor-le suplique.

-Como no sabre que te vas a encontrar con ese-me replico

-Solo comprare el libro y me regreso, nada mas-dije mientras le hacia los ojitos del gato con botas.

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado Isabella si me llego a enterar que estabas con el, no te va ir bien-mi papá cuando se enojaba era muy capaz asta de matar a Edward.

-Si-conteste.

Tome mi mochila y subí a mi auto. Iba a mas de ciento cincuenta, llegue a Port Ángeles estacione mi auto en frente a una librería, compre el libro y cuando salí del local me encontré a Edward y sus hermanos.

-Bella-grito Alice, vino corriendo a donde yo estaba y me abrazo.

-Hola tomate, ¿como has estado?-pregunto Emmett con una enorme sonrisa, desde la ultima vez que nos vimos me puso ese apoda ya que cada vez que estábamos Edward y yo solos en algún lugar venia Emmett y hacia sus típicas bromas como-los estaré vigilando, no rompan nada haciendo sus cositas o Edward al final dejaras de ser virgen-siempre me quedaba colorada con ese tipo de bromas y de ahí viene ese sombre nombre.

-Bien-le conteste mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

-Oye Carlisle y Esme fueron a hablar con tu papá-dijo Alice.

-¡¿Que?!-grite

-No te alteres es solo para que puedas estar con Edward-me tranquilizo Alice.

Edward se me acerco pero por alguna extraña razón me aleje de el.

-¿Que pasa Bella?-pregunto al ver mi reacción.

-No nada-me acerque y lo abrace.

Estuvimos Edward y yo solos ya que Alice recibió una llamada de Esme diciendo que Charlie había aceptado mi relación con Edward.

Edward me llevo a un hermoso prado el cual solo Edward sabia de su existencia, ahora yo también lo sabia.

**Una semana después:**

Edward me contó que otra familia de vampiros los visitarian, los Denali.

Cuando los conocí faltaban un miembro de la familia, Eleazar y Carmen eran muy amigables, Kate y Irina también pero le enviaban ciertas miradas de hostilidad a Edward.

-Y Bella, ¿tu estas dispuesta a perder tu vida como humana por Edward?-pregunto Irina seria mientras que yo explotaba en carcajadas.

_**-Bella no te rías ellos no saben que eres un híbrido IDIOTA-grito mi conciencia.**_

Todos me miraban inclusive Edward con cara de cual fue el chiste. Me puse seria.

-A decir verdad no lo he pensado-dije haciendo que Emmett riera.

-Pero si llego a decir que quiero ser un vampiro Charlie me va a hacer picadillo y lo digo literal mente-conteste haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos como platos.

Después de un par de horas Edward me llevo a casa, subí a mi cuarto y me acosté a desperté con los sonidos insistentes del timbre me imagine que seria con paso perezoso arrastrando mis pies, pero para mi sorpresa no era Alice.

-Hola tu debes de ser Bella-dijo una chica de pelo rubio y enrulado, con un cuerpo espectacular.

-Si soy yo-le conteste.

-Vengo a decirte que te alejes de Edward si sabes lo que te conviene-me amenazo y sin mas ni menos se fue.

* * *

**Hola chicas que tal el capi, bueno gracias por sus Reviews. **

**Bueno espero que sea de su agrado el capi y asta el próximo  
**

**Un gran saludo para todas.**

**¿****Reviews**?  


**Miranda  
**


	12. Valor

**Aclara****ción: Los personajes no soy míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Valor  
**

**Bella Prow  
**

¿Que demonios acaba de ocurrir? ¿quien era esa tipa? ¿por que me dijo que me alejara de Edward?, listo no entiendo ni un pepino esto era lo ultimo que me faltaba que alguien venga y me amenazara. Mientras me preparaba el desayuno alguien toco el timbre, tome un sarten por si acaso era otra vez esa tipa, respire onda conté asta tres y abrí la puerta pero lo que me encontré fue a toda la familia Cullen.

-Bella ¿por que llevas un sarten?-pregunto Emmett riendo tras mi postura de ataque y el sarten en mi mano.

-Pues...-_piensa piensa Bella_ piensa-en Londres es una tradición recibir a las personas así.

_-**Idiota**-_mi conciencia de nuevo.

-Pues que tradición mas rara-contesto Alice.

-Pues si pero tradición es tradición-baje el sarten y los invite a pasar, recordé que estaba haciendo el desayuno y salí corriendo, cuando llegue a la cocina el desayuno seguía bien.

-¿Que cocinas, Bella?-pregunto Esme detrás de mi.

-El desayuno, unos huevos revuelto y pan tostado-conteste con una sonrisa.

-Oh que bien-me sonrío.

Después de desayunar, Edward y el resto de los Cullen me invitaron a quedarme con ellos el fin de semana en Alaska.

-Pues no se le tengo que preguntar a mi papá-respondí algo dudosa.

-Esta bien no te preocupes-Esme se sentó al lado mio y me dio una gran sonrisa.

-Bella di que si porfís si-Alice me hizo los ojitos del gato con botas y Emmett la acompaño.

-Hablare con Chalie-conteste a sus suplicas.

-Ok-dijeron todos a coro.

Cuando mi papá llego le dije que tenia que hablar con el.

-Dime Bella, ¿que pasa?-pregunto mientras se sentaba.

-Bueno, los Cullen me invitaron a quedarme este fin de semana a Alaska, ¿me dejarías ir?-pregunte algo dudosa.

-Tu con el sola-me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-No papá irán toda la familia-respondí-aparte Edward no es de esos chicos, aparte nunca tendría intimidad con el si no tengo un anillo de casada en el dedo.

-Eso espero-me miro- te dejo porque se que Carlisle y Esme te cuidaran bien.

-En serio-asintió-gracias papá muchisisimas gracias.

Lo abrace con fuerza y le di un montón de besos en la mejilla dura y fría pero a mi no me importa ya que el sentía perfectamente mis besos. Mi celular sonó y me separe de mi papá.

-Hola-conteste.

-Hola Bella, soy Alice-dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-Alice, mi pap...

-Si si si te dejo venir con nosotros-me corto- apronta tus maletas.

-Esta bien-conteste.

Después de colgar, le di las buenas noches a mi papá, subí a mi habitación apronte la maleta y me acosté a dormir.

Mi papá me despertó ya que hace unos días rompí mi despertador, me duche, luego me apronte. Escuche el claxon del auto de vi al espejo por ultima vez antes de bajar, mi papá me acompaño asta llegar al lado de Edward.

-Mas vale que cuides a mi hija-le advirtió a Edward.

-Si señor con mi vida-contesto.

-Mas te vale porque sino yo mismo te mato-esto ultimo hizo que me estremeciera.

-Papá por favor-trate de calmarlo.

-No se preocupe señor, antes yo mismo le pido a mis hermanos que me maten-contesto Edward.

-Mas te vale-dijo-Bella cuidate si hija.

-Si papá-le conteste.

Me dio un beso en la frente, subí al Volvo de Edward mientras el guardaba mi valija en el guarda equipaje.

-Bueno mi familia nos esta esperando en Port Ángeles-dijo mientras arrancaba-iremos en jet privado a de la familia.

-Ok-conteste estuvimos hablando todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, Alice vino corriendo asta llegar al lado mio.

-Bella te va encantar Alaska-dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo solo me limite a asentir, subimos al precioso jet privado, era enorme Emmett y Jasper jugaron a barios video juegos, Emmett me reto a jugar un juego de guerra el cual le gane, esto hizo que Jasper me hiciera reverencia cada cinco minutos. Mientras que Alice y Rosalie estuvieron hablando que cosas de modas lo cual yo era un asco para eso, así que decidí alejarme, estuve un rato hablando con Edward asta que me dormí.

Me desperté y cuando abrí los ojos estaba entre los brazos de Edward, trate de bajarme pero el no me dejo.

-Tranquila-su aterciopelada hizo que mis ojos volvieran a cerrarse.

Me desperté, abrí los poco a poco ya que todavía me pesaban los parpados, sentí algo duro al lado mio me incorpore lo mas rápido que pude, pero para mi desgracia me maree.

-Bella-unos brazos me atraparon.

-Edward-puse una mano en mi cabeza porque me dolía un poco.

-Si amor soy yo-su dulce voz era hipnotizadora para mis oídos-Tranquila, estas en mi cuarto te dormiste y cuando llegamos te subí asta acá arriba para que estuvieras mas cómoda.

-Ah-mire a mi alrededor estaba en una preciosa habitación, mire el reloj que había sobre la mesita de noche y vi que eran las diez de la mañana.

-¿Cuanto dormí?-le pregunte.

-Mmm...unas diez horas-contesto

-¡Diez horas!-grite

-Si en efecto diez horas-me sonrío.

Me levante y por suerte traía piyama, le pregunte donde estaba el baño a Edward y el me indico donde estaba, el baño era mas grande que todo el segundo piso de la casa de Charlie, me duche y me puse una bata que tenia mi nombre escrito en ella, cuando salí del baño Edward ya no estaba en la habitación, busque que ponerme, me puse una camisa con unos jeans negros con un buso ya que afuera estaba nevando y por ultimo una chaqueta negra y unas botas sin tacón.

Baje y oí risas proveniente de la sala de estar, con mucho cuidad salí de la casa y vi como la nieve caía por la ciudad, camine un rato, mire a varios niños jugando a la guerra de bolas de nieve.

Mire todo un rato asta que mi celular sonó.

-Hola-conteste

-¡¿Donde demonios estás?!-grito una voz del otro lado de la linea.

-Estoy en parque-conteste

-Ya vamos por ti-corto y yo solo seguí observando a los niños jugar.

Después de unos diez minutos.

-¡¿Sabes que casi nos matas del susto?!-grito Alice molesta al igual que todos.

Mire de nuevo a los niños y mire como se iban con sus mamás, no pude evitar que una lagrima se me escapara de los ojos.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Edward.

-¿Eh?, si estoy bien-conteste limpiándome las mejillas.

-¿Segura?-volvió a preguntar.

-Si, vamos-camine rumbo a donde estaban los autos y subí. Edward se sentó al lado mio pero cuando quiso tomar mi mano la quite sus ojos color dorado se volvieron tristes.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Eleazar y Camen con sus tres hijas.

_**-Bella esa es la tipa que te vino a amenazar a tu casa esa**_** mañana-**mi conciencia por primera vez tenia razón.

Bajamos de los autos claro yo solo quería irme de ahí, no porque le tuviera miedo sino que la iba a cortar en pedazos y luego la prendería fuego.

Edward me tomo de la cintura y caminamos asta donde estaban ellos.

-Bella que gusto volverte a ver-carmen me dio un abrazo no muy fuerte pero si algo fuerte.

-El gusto es mio-conteste.

-Buen ella es Tanya no la pudiste conocer ya que ese día estaba de caza-_claro de caza o mas bien esperando el momento para amenazarme._

-Hola Bella, al fin nos conocemos-me sonrió con una una sonrisa hipócrita estaba apunto de saltarme en sima de ella y matarla pero me contuve.

-Lo mismo digo-conteste, ella extendió su mano y cuando la tome use mi fuerza sobrenatural y la apreté tanto que ella hizo una mueca. Yo le di una linda sonrisa.

_**-Que empiece la guerra mi querida Bella-**_mi conciencia cuanto la amo.

_-En algo estamos de acuerdo-_le conteste_._

* * *

**Hola chicas que tal el capi bueno mal intermedio. Bueno como vemos Tanya acaba de declarar la guerra a Bella. Bueno mi oral de ingles lo tengo que dar el Lunes DIOS QUE ME VALLA BIEN TE LO SUPLICO.**_  
_

**Buen un beso para todas.  
**

**¿Reviews?**

**Miranda  
**


	13. Dolor

**Aclara****ción: Los personajes no soy míos son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es totalmente mía  
**

* * *

**Dolor  
**

**Prow de Bella**

Pasamos todo el día con los Denali, cada un minuto Tanya nos miraba a Edward y a mi su rostro reflejaba ira pura yo solo me limite a no mirarla, tenia hambre así que me dirigí a la cocina para comer un sándwich.

-Se nota que quieres morir-dijo una voz a mis espalda.

-¿Que demonios quieres Tanya?-esta tipa si que me saca de mis casillas.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien, quiero que te alejes de Edward-contesto.

-No lo haré-realmente quien se creía esta tipa.

-Pues mas vale que lo hagas, tu no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer con tan solo obtener lo que quiero-sus ojos mostraban toda esa rabia que tenia en ese momento.

-Claro no tengo la menor idea porque Edward se fijo en ti, eres una simple humana sin ningún chiste, débil y indefensa-ok listo la mato.

-Sabes hay un dicho que dice no juzgues a tu enemigo por su apariencia porque puede ser engañosa-iba a contestar cuando aparece Esme.

-Muchachas vamos las están esperando-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa característica de ella.

-Si-conteste, me encamine a la sala de estar y me senté al lado de Edward el cual me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Edward estoy cansada, voy a retirarme para ir a dormir si no te molesta-dije mientras me levantaba.

-Si amor no hay problema ve a descansar-Edward les dijo a los demás que me iba a retirar los cuales me desearon buenas noches.

Subí al cuarto y luego de ponerme el piyama y de ir al baño me acosté a dormir. Me desperté en la madrugada tras una pesadilla me levante, me dirigí a la cocina cuando en uno de los cuarto escuche voces llegue a esta la habitación mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, Edward estaba en la cama solo con su pantalón mientras que Tanya solo tenia el brasier y sus ropas estaban expandidas en todo el cuarto, retrocedí sin que ninguno de los dos me vieran pero cuando gire para irme tire un jarrón pero lo agarre a tiempo. Subí asta llegar al cuarto después de cerrar la puerta mis lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos y los sollozos salían de mi garganta sin poder haber llorado toda la noche alguien toco la puerta use mi velocidad vampiro y me vestí guarde todo en mi maleta, rápidamente seque mis lagrimas y abrí la puerta.

-Amor buenos...-Edward no termino la frase ya que vio mis ojos rojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Bella ¿que te pasa?, ¿estas bien?, ¿por que tienes los ojos así?-_Como demonios puede ser tan hipócrita-_pensé

-Me quiero ir a casa-me dirigí a donde estaba mi maleta y empece a caminar a la salida.

-Pero ¿por que?-pregunto mientras se ponía en mi camino para no dejarme pasar.

-Realmente eres un hipócrita-baje todos los Cullen que estaban abajo junto con los Denali me miraron pero yo seguí asta salir de la casa.

-Bella-me tomo del brazo-espera porque te vas no entiendo.

-¿Por que me voy?, porque eres un maldito desgraciado Edward sabes lamento haberte conocido-me solté de su agarre-sabes cuanto me arrepiento haberte conocido.

-No entiendo porque me dices todo esto yo te amo Bella-cuantas ganas de matarlo tenia pero no podía hacer.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida abofetee a alguien, lo abofetee con todas mis fuerzas haciéndolo que cayera al suelo todos me miraban sin poder creer que lo abofetee, Tanya miraba todo la escena con una gran sonrisa la cual yo quería quitársela de un solo puñetazo.

Tome mi maleta y empece a caminar. Llegue a lo que parecía una agencia de taxi, tome un taxi al aeropuerto, cuando llegue compre un boleto de avión a Uruguay querría alejarme de todo no querría irme tan lejos por Charlie pero también era porque si me iba a Europa mi tía me encontraría. Estaba esperando el llamado de mi vuelo tome un sorbo de mi chocolate caliente cuando vi a Edward junto con Alice y me ahogue con el chocolate, me escondí entre toda la gente para que no me vieran del otro extremo del aeropuerto estaban el resto de los Cullen con los Denali claro Tanya obviamente no iba a estar con ellos buscándome ya que ella lo único que querría era que desapareciera. Mi vuelo salia en diez minutos pero en esos diez minutos podían pasar cualquier cosa, el chocolate que tenia entre mis manos estaba apunto de caerse cuando vi que Carlisle que se dirigió a donde yo estaba maldije internamente pero cuando vi que se desvió mi corazón se desacelero, oí el llamado de mi vuelo y me dirigí a la puerta cuando escuche un _aya esta _mi corazón se detuvo, la azafata que controlaba los boletos me pidió el mio y el pasaporte se los entregue y después de echar un vistazo me los entrego y me deseo un buen viaje. Entre al pasillo que me conducía dentro del avión, cuando estuve adentro busque mi asiento el cual estaba al lado de una mujer no muy mayor tal vez unos tres o cuatros años mayor que yo. Me senté y note que su mirada estaba perdida entonces note que su celular estaba brillando.

-Este... disculpa por molestar pero tu celular esta sonando-ella me miro y yo le señale el celular, ella lo tomo y su rostro reflejo tristeza colgó la llamada y lo guardo.

-Gracias-susurro-me llamo Helena-estiro su mano y yo la tome.

-Me llamo Isabella pero me gusta que me digan Bella o Isa-le sonreí y ella también lo hizo pero no fue fingida fue sincera.

Estuvimos hablando y ella me contó su vida. Ella nació en Londres sus padres murieron cuando ella tenia catorce y ahí conoció a su perdición como ella lo llamo. Unos días antes de su boda ella lo encontró con su supuesta amiga situación muy comprometedora. Cuando ella dijo eso recordé a Edward y a Tanya. Luego me toco a mi contar mi vida, cuando las azafatas dijeron que ya era hora de apagar las luces ambas no pudimos dormir así que estuvimos hablando durante toda la noche. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Montevideo no sabíamos a donde ir nos tomamos un taxi y nos quedamos en un hotel.

Helena se quedo dormida rápidamente mientras que yo solo me decía a mi misma ¿_Por que Edward?, ¿por que me hiciste esto?, ¿por que a mi?, ¿ si yo te amo tanto?._

Poco a poco me quede dormida.

-Bella, despierta-alguien me movía, yo me removí en la cama.

-¡Isabella, levantate en este instante¡-grito Helena ya cansada de tanto moverme y yo obedecí.

-Helena dejame dormir cinco minutos mas-tome unas de las almohadas y me la puse en la cabeza.

-Bella, tienes llamadas en tu celular, creo que era tu papá se escuchaba muy preocupado-dijo mientras me extendía mi celular.

Marque el numero de la casa y en unos segundos atendió Charlie.

-¿Bella?-pregunto una voz del otro lado del teléfono, su voz sonaba angustiado y rota.

-Si papa, soy yo-conteste.

-Gracias al cielo, no sabes cuanto le estado pidiendo a tu mamá que estés bien-escuche como soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

-Estoy bien papá sana y salva-lo tranquilice.

-¡¿Como demonios me dicen que estas sana y salva, sana y salva estarías si estas en tu hogar con tu padres?!-grito histérico, Helena me miro se noto que el grito de mi papá fue tan alto que lo escucho y eso que estaba del otro lado del gran cuarto.

-Papá, tranquilo-trate de tranquilizarlo-mira quiero estar lejos de todo por un tiempo ordenar mis ideas y mas mis sentimientos.

-Pero...-lo corte.

-Pero nada, mira te prometo que te llamare todos los días si pero dejame arreglar mis problemas yo misma, si-senti un suspiro del otro lado de la linea.

-Esta bien, pero a ese Cullen yo mismo cuando lo encuentre lo mato-escuche como rompía algo.

-Papá no, mira la única y la que tiene derecho de matarlo soy yo no tu, ok-escuche como soltaba una carcajada.

-Esta bien princesa, cuidate y no te olvides de llamarme todos los días-podría imaginarme su expresión de reproche.

-Adiós papá cuidate-terminamos la llamada y Helena me miraba.

-Tu papá te adora-su sonrisa tenia cierta pizca de dolor.

-Si, bueno tenemos que conseguir un empleo-dije mientras me levantaba.

-Si tenemos que hacer un montón de cosas-dijo mientras entraba al baño.

**_-Hoy mi querida Bella comenzamos una nueva__ vida-_**mi conciencia cuanto la había estañado.

_-Una nueva vida, voy a hacer asta lo imposible para olvidar a Edward, ese gran Amor Prohibido._

* * *

**Hola chicas! Gracias por desearme suerte con mi oral espero que me allá ido bien. Bueno también por quería agradecer por sus Reviews.  
**

**salmitaCullen: en el anterior capi Bella no llora porque no puede tener hijos sino porque extraña a su madre.**

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado el capi un enorme besos chicas.  
**

**¿****Reviews**?  


**Miranda  
**


	14. Busqueda

**Aclara****ción: Los personajes no soy míos son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es totalmente mía  
**

* * *

** Búsqueda**

**Prow de Edward **

Me encontraba en mi cuarto acostado sobre el sillón de cuero negro pensando que desde que Bella llego a mi vida todo tenia sentido y mas ahora que acepto ser mi novia soy el vampiro mas feliz de la faz de la tierra. Que mas puedo pedir... si ya se que sea mi esposa claro que idiota tengo que idear un plan para poder ponerlo en marcha, tendría que esperar un tiempo para poder casarme con ella pero lo haría costara lo que me costara. Estaba tan agobiado en mi felicidad asta que recordé lo que paso hace unos minutos atrás.

**Flash Black**

_Después que acompañe a Bella al su cuarto me dirigí a mio, cuando llegue a mi habitación Tanya estaba sentada en mi cama._

_-¿Que haces aquí Tanya?-pregunte molesto por su presencia._

_-Hay Eddi porque siempre me tratas tan mal-se levanto y se acerco a mi._

_-Sabes que no me gusta que me digan Eddi soy Edward-me separe de ella y me acerque a la ventana._

_-Hay vamos siempre te he dicho Eddi y nunca te molesto-contesto ya enojada._

_-Pues si siempre me enojo que me dijeras Eddi pero para no ser grosero nunca te prohibí que me dijeras así-enserio ya estaba irritado._

_-Sabes creo que estas así por esa niña-contesto  
_

_-Con Bella no te metas Tanya-la tome bruscamente de los brazos.  
_

_-Si es la verdad, apuesto que solo quieres meterte en la cama con ella- se soltó de mi agarre.  
_

_-Te equivocas a Bella la amo-conteste mientras ella soltaba una carcajada.  
_

_-Por favor es solo una simple humana sin ningún chiste-eso si me hizo enfurecer.  
_

_-Para tu información Bella es el ser mas puro y hermoso que jamas halla existido en la faz de la tierra-conteste  
_

_-Jajajajaja no me hagas reír es solo una mosquita muerta-dijo.  
_

_-Tu nunca lo entenderías porque tu eres una simple zorra-trate de salir de la habitación pero ella me lo impidió, me tomo desprevenido y me beso yo trate de separarme pero por alguna razón no podía parar de besadla, caminamos entre besos salvajes asta la cama donde le empece a quitarle la ropa y ella la mía, no quería hacer lo que estaba haciendo pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a mi voluntad parecía que tenia mente propia o que alguien me estuviera controlando.  
_

_Por alguna extraña razón me pude separarme de Tanya y volver a controlar mi cuerpo. Me levante y empece a vestirme, Tanya parecía enojada, pero por alguna razón no pude leer su mente._

_-Vete-dije  
_

_-¿Que?-pregunto mientras se vestía.  
_

_-¡Que te largues!-grite mientras la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba fuera de mi cuarto.  
_

**Fin del flash black**

Salí de ese pensamiento y vi que ya había amanecido así que fui a despertar a mi ángel. Toque la puerta y demoro unos minutos en abrime.

-Amor buenos...-no terminar la frase ya que vi sus ojos rojos hinchados de haber... ¿llorado?.

-Bella ¿que te pasa?, ¿estas bien?, ¿por que tienes los ojos así?-pregunte atropelladamente

-Me quiero ir a casa-se dirigió a donde estaba su maleta y empezó a caminar a la salida.

-Pero ¿por que?-pregunte mientras me interponía entre ella y la puerta.

-Realmente eres un hipócrita-quede en sock por sus palabras ¿por que me decía hipócrita, sentí que alguien movía mi hombro pero yo seguía en mi estado de sock.

-¡Maldita sea, Edward reacciona!-grito alguien que al instante reconocí como Alice, con mi velocidad salí de la casa y vi a Bella marcharse.

-Bella-la tome del brazo-espera porque te vas no entiendo.

-¿Por que me voy?, porque eres un maldito desgraciado Edward sabes lamento haberte conocido-se soltó de mi agarre-sabes cuanto me arrepiento haberte conocido.

-No entiendo porque me dices todo esto yo te amo Bella-sus ojos color chocolate miraban los míos con rabia, odio y dolor.

De repente sentí que algo impacto en mi cara haciendo que cayera al suelo, levante mi vista y vi a Bella la cual se dio media vuelta y continuo caminando.

-Edward, ¡Edward!, ¡maldito vampiro reacciona!-me grito Alice.

-Wow nunca vi antes que una humana le diera tremenda bofetada a un vampiro sin quebrarse la mano o algo por el estilo-dijo Eleazar.

-Si sinceramente Bella es increíble, ¡auch!- vi de reojo que Rosalie le daba un zape a Emmett.

-Tengo que ir por Bella-dije mientras subía a unos de los autos.

-Yo se a donde va, vamos te acompaño-Alice se sentó al lado mio.

Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. estuvimos buscando a Bella pero ninguna pintas asta que Emmett grito-_aya esta-_pero la perdimos de vista entre toda esa multitud no la vimos mas.

-¡Maldición!-me maldije mil veces.

Regresamos a la casa y Tanya con su maldita hipocresía pregunto haber si habíamos encontrado a Bella. Subí a mi cuarto y estuve marcando a su celular pero nada. Carlisle llamo a Charlie el cual al enterarse me maldijo y le dijo a Carlisle que si no tenia noticias de mi Bella iba venir asta Alaska para matarme el mismo.

-Bella por favor regresa te lo suplico-susurre mientras veía a la luna la cual estaba completamente iluminada.

**Dos años después...**

Dos años sin mi ángel, mi hermoso ángel, trate de hablar con Charlie el cual al verme no me dirigía ni media palabra, Esme había tratado de hablar con el pero nada, Alice, Emmett, inclusive Rosalie y Jasper. Carlisle le imploro que nos dijera algo de Bella si estaba bien o cualquier otra cosa.

El dijo que estaba bien pero no nos iba a decir donde estaba, trate varias veces de leer su mente pero no podía.

Hacia mas de dos meses que no estaba con mi familia decí buscar a Bella por mi cuenta si Charlie no me iba a decir donde estaba yo mismo la iba a buscar aunque me tardara toda la eternidad iba a encontrarla.

* * *

**Hola!. Que les pareció el capi, Edward no engaño a Bella como ella creía, son mala por hacer sufrir a Edward y a Bella pero bueno entonces maten me porque siguiere haciendo que sufran.**

**Bueno gracias por sus Reviews, mil besos a las chicas y chicos(si ahí alguno).**

** ¿Reviews?  
**

**Miranda  
**


	15. Aprendiendo Hacer Mamá

**Aclara****ción: Los personajes no soy míos son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es totalmente mía  
**

* * *

**Aprendiendo Hacer Mamá  
**

**Prow de Bella  
**

La vida en este país era tranquila después de conseguir empleos y demás nos mudamos al campo donde estábamos alejada de la ciudad, tuve que contarle a Helena la verdad de que soy una híbrida y que mi padre es un vampiro, pensé en algún momento que saldría corriendo por la puerta pero no lo hizo.

Claro ella no me hablo durante unos días pero luego me pregunto cosas como si tomábamos sangre humana pero le dije que mi papa tomaba sangre de animales mientras yo comía comida de humanos ya que podía hacerlo.

-Entonces ¿el sol no los lastima?-pregunto.

-No todo lo contrario los hace brillar-le conteste

-Wow las películas si que están mal dicen que el sol los mata y es todo lo contrario-yo reí.

-Si-seguí riendo mientras ella cruzo los brazo en señal de enojo.

-Y la estaca en el corazón-yo volví a reír.

-No funciona-ella puso cara de frustrada.

-Ok me rindo las películas no te enseñan nada-dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Jajajaaj si creo que que en algo si tienen razón-dije haciendo que ella se sentara al lado mio.

-¿Que?-pregunto.

-Los lobos y los vampiros si son enemigos-ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Enserio también existen los lobos?-pregunto.

-Pues claro si hay vampiros hay lobos tontina, pero no las hadas y los duendes no son reales-aclare mas que rápido.

-Que lastima que no exista los duendes y las hadas-dijo mientras miraba hacia afuera-bueno pero al menos me dijiste la verdad.

Anocheció rápidamente entramos las cosas que estaban fuera de la casa y cenamos. Miramos una película cómica y nos la pasamos riendo. Sentí el vibrador del celular y luego empeso a sonar la música

**_Vivo en un surrealismo puro de algun comic total,_**  
**_ sin argumento y sin final_**

**_Donde a la orilla de la luna he encontrado mi hogar,_**  
**_ y ya no puedo regresar._**  
**_ A los 15 la vida es un sueño fugaz,_**  
**_ siempre en una corniza sin poder parar._ **

Mire el identificador de llamada y era desconocido. Decidí tomar la llamada.**_  
_**

-Hola-atendí.

-¿Bella?-dijo una voz del otro lado de la linea.

-Si ella habla, ¿quien es?-pregunte.

-Bella soy Alice y por favor no me cuelgues-adivino mi plan.

-¿Que quieres Alice?-pregunte molesta.

-Hablar contigo sobre Edward lo que viste no es lo que crees-listo esto era lo ultimo que me faltaba yo tratando de olvidadlo y ella me lo recuerda.

-No quiero hablar de eso y de nada, ahora quiero que me dejen en paz si, lo único que han echo es lastimarme pero ya no mas así que ni se te ocurra volverme a llamar Alice entendiste-no le di tiempo para contestar ya que corte.

-¿Quien era?-pregunto Helena.

-Nadie importante-conteste.

Seguimos mirando la película pero mi entusiasmo que tenia antes había desaparecido, reí sin ganas ya que después de esa llamada ya no tenia ni ganas de reír. Después que termino la película nos acostamos a dormir para me suerte me dormí rápido.

Nos levantamos temprano desayunamos temprano ya que Helena y yo teníamos que trabajar, Helena trabajaba en una empresa era vicepresidenta, mientras que yo trabajaba como Pediatra en el hospital Americano.

Helena me dejo en la entrada del hospital luego ella se fue a su trabajo.

-Buenos Días Bella-me saludo el oficial Gomez.

-Buenos Días Luis-le conteste, Luis era un hombre mayor de cincuenta y seis años tenia tres hijos ya echos y derechos y seis nietos, una buena mujer como esposa y en estos dos últimos años tuve el placer de conocer a la familia.

Después de charlar un rato con Luis me dirigí a mi soná de trabajo Pediatría, adoraba a los niños y hablando de niños Viviana ya era toda una niña de 8 años la llamaba todos los días y algunas veces venia a visitarnos.

-Doctora Swan, tiene un nuevo paciente una bebe ricen nacida- Pamela era una de las mejores enfermeras del hospital tenia casi cuarenta años pero nos llevabamos muy bien.

-¿Hace cuanto nació?-pregunte.

-Hace dos días al parecer su madre no la quería y la tiro a un taro de basura-contesto haciendo que para en seco.

-Como una mujer puede tirar a su propia hija a un taro de la basura-dije enojada.

-No se, a mi también me da tanta rabia-nos dirigimos al cuarto donde se encontraban las incubadoras.

Cuando entre vi a una pequeña bebe me quede anonada al verla su pelo era negro, su piel extremadamente blanca, su carita era hermosa, sus pequeños labios tenían un color rojizo y cuando empezó a llorar hizo que mi corazón se hiciera pequeño.

-Es muy hermosa-susurre.

Me acerque a la incubadora y empece a cantar una nana para que se calmara.

-Iré por su formula ¿la puedes cuidar?-me pregunto Pamela.

-Claro ve-conteste.

Miré al pequeño bultito que se encontraba dentro de la incubadora. Continué cantando la nana mientras ella poco a poco se calmo y quedo dormida.

Pamela regreso con un biberón pero al ver que la bebe ya estaba dormida sonrío.

-Tienes un don especial para los niños Bella-dijo al ver a la pequeña profundamente dormida.

-No solo tuve suerte-le reste importancia.

-No al contrario desde que llego nadie la puede hacer dormir cuando ya se cansa de llorar se duerme pero mientras no-miro al pequeño ángel que dormía profundamente.

-¿Y sabes que van a hacer con ella?-pregunte.

-La llevaran a un orfanato-contesto.

Seguí mirando a esa pequeña todo el día ya que estaba delicada tras haber sido abandonada el mismo día que nació.

Termino mi turno y de mala gana me dirigí a donde me estaba esperando Helena.

-¿Que sucede Bella?-pregunto al ver que estaba triste.

-No es nada-conteste.

-Se trata de Edward verdad-la mire y negué con la cabeza.

-No es Edward, es que ayer entro una pequeña bebe ricen nacida y bueno me da rabia que una madre pueda hacer lo que hizo con esa niña inocente-mire por la ventanilla.

-Si tienes razón que ser humano horrible pueda hacer eso con un bebe recién nacido-Helena apretó con fuerza el volante.

-La quiero adoptar-solté de repente.

-¿Estas segura Bella?-pregunto.

-Si Helena, cuando la vi me quede enamorada de ella si la vieras es preciosa-conteste.

-Ok si estas segura por mi no hay problema-encendió el auto y nos dirigimos a la casa.

La noche fue tranquila la pasamos bien charlando y conversando nosotras de lo que hicimos hoy y mas de la pequeña. Nos dormimos rápidamente ya que ambas habíamos trabajado como unas locas el día de hoy.

Nos despertamos por nuestras alarmas las cuales salieron por la ventana, me duche y prepare el desayuno mientras Helena se bañaba. Desayunamos tranquilamente, después de haber aprontado las cosas para irnos, subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a nuestros trabajos.

Helena como siempre me dejo el la entrada del hospital, salude a Luis y me dirigí a pediatría. Cuando llegue una mujer de unos cuarenta años y de traje al verme se me acerco.

-Disculpe, ¿usted es la doctora Isabella Swan?-pregunto.

-Si soy yo-conteste.

-Hola mucho gusto son una agente del I.N.A.U.-Me extendió su mano.

-Mucho gusto-dije mientras estrechaba mi mano con la de ella.

-Bueno venia para ver el estado de la bebe-mira a la pequeña se encontraba dentro de la incubadora.

-Disculpe pero a mi me gustaría poder adoptar a esa bebe-ella me miro.

-Bueno tendría que hablar con mi superiores para ver que tal, le parece-dijo mientras buscaba unos papeles.

Yo asentí, volví a mi trabajo viendo a los demás pacientes. Pasaron los días y al fin me dijeron que podía adoptar a la bebe, Helena y yo no sabíamos como llamarla así mi amiga se le ocurrió llamarla Elizabeth Marie Swan lo de Merie también se le ocurrió a ella. Cuando le di la noticia a Charlie vino a Uruguay a conocerla se quedo unos días para mimar a su nieta la cual no se separaba de mi ni un instante.

**_-Bueno mi querida Bella hoy comenzamos otra etapa la de ser mamas_-**mi conciencia cuanto la amo, bueno si esta de mi lado si mientras no

* * *

**Hola! chicas que tal el capi he no se los esperaban ¿verdad?. Bueno como siempre un saludo grande a las chicas que siempre dejan sus Reviews. Bueno espero que les guste. **

**UN GRAN BESO**

**¿Reviews?  
**

**Miranda  
**


	16. Rencuentros

**Aclara****ción: Los personajes no soy míos son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es totalmente mía  
**

* * *

**Recuentros  
**

**Prow de Bella**

Habían paso ya ocho meses desde que tenia a mi pequeña Eli. Me costaba un poco entre el hospital y ella pero no me importaba era tan linda su cabello negro, sus azules si sus ojitos eran azules un azul hermoso y su piel blanca todos decían que era mi hija biológica asta el mismo Luis decía que nos parecíamos mucho. Helena algunas veces salia temprano para cuidar a Eli, yo arregle en el hospital hacer turnos diferentes para poder cuidar a Eli y luego cuando Helena venia del trabajo la cuidaba ella y yo me iba a trabajar.**  
**

Era de noche y me desperté por los insistentes llantos de Eli, mire el reloj eran las tres de la mañana me levante con pereza, arrastrando los pies llegue asta el lado de la cuna de Eli la cual estaba a los pies de mi cama, me acerque y vi a la pequeña diablilla sentada en su cuna sonriéndome.

-Eres una tramposa-la levante de la cuna, le di un gran beso en su suave mejilla, me dirigí a la cama donde nos acostamos ambas le tarare una canción y se quedo dormida. Luego que Eli se quedo dormida yo poco a poco quede también dormida.

Sentí mi alarma y abrí los ojos. Apague la alarma mire a Eli la cual seguía dormida, me levante luego me duche, me dirigí a la cocina donde estaba Helena haciendo el desayuno tranquilamente.

-Anoche sentí el llanto de Eli-dijo mientras me ponía huevos revueltos con tostadas.

-Si, solo era para que la llevara a la cama-ella rió.

-Esa niña te ama Bella-sonreí.

-Si tienes razón pero tu no te quedas atrás he ella también te quiere-ambas reímos.

Sentimos unos llantos que provenían de mi habitación, me dirigí a la habitación y ahí estaba mi pequeña sentada en su cuna esperando que viniera con sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas, al verme paro de llorar y estiro sus brazos para que yo la levantara de la cuna.

-Hola princesa-la levante y ella escondió su carita en mi cuello.

-Ya mi cielo tranquila Shhhhhhh-acaricie su pequeña espalda mientras ella se calmaba.

Después de calmar a Eli le di leche en su biberón, estábamos hablando ya que era temprano para que helena fuera a trabajar.

Estaba apunto de tomar el teléfono cuando este sonó.

-¿Hola quien habla?-pregunte.

-Bella soy Pamela te necesito aquí en una hora, porque viene un doctor muy prestigiado de Estados Unidos, el director pidió que todos los trabajadores estén hoy para la conferencia que dará el doctor-contesto.

-¿Quien es el doctor?-pregunte.

-No se el director dijo que lo presentaría en la conferencia-contesto.

-Bien estaré ahí sin falta-dije mientras jugaba con Eli.

-Esta bien te estaré esperando-colgué y mire a Helena.

-Te tienes que ir ¿verdad?-hice una mueca.

-Si lo ciento Helena, que vamos a hacer tu tienes que ir a trabajar y yo también. Quien se va a quedar con Eli-Eli me sonrió mostrándome sus encías y yo le di un beso en su mejilla.

-Yo lo haré me dieron libre te iba a decir cuando sonó el teléfono- le agradecí a dios por eso.

-Bien yo iré a aprontar las cosas-salí a mi habitación y apronte todo. Salí del cuarto me despedí de Helena y de Eli. Subí al auto y salí rumbo a la ciudad cuando llegue vi a Pamela esperándome.

-Bella la conferencia empieza en diez minutos vamos-me tomo del brazo y me arrastro dentro del hospital.

-Esta bien, esta bien, yo puedo caminar-dije mientras ella soltaba.

Entramos al salón de conferencia y nos sentamos en la segunda fila para ver mejor las cosas. El director entro y subió al podio.

-Damas, caballeros y por supuesto la prensa. Hoy tenemos a un doctor muy reconocido en todo el mundo, con ustedes el doctor Carlisle Cullen- mi alma salio mi cuerpo.

_Oh dios no,no,no, el no todos menos un Cullen, no ahora, porque ahora que estoy feliz en paz conmigo misma, por un demonio_ _porque_- mi mente no podía creer esto no el_. _Se que Carlisle no me hizo daño pero el era el padre de Edward y no querría saber nada de el.

Carlisle salio y subió al estrado dándole la mano al director. El director se fue a su lugar, Carlisle tomo el podio para mi suerte nunca me vio. Toda la conferencia fue una tortura tenia tanta ganas de salir corriendo pero no podía quería pasar desapercibida, cuando al fin termino la conferencia salí junto con todos, Pamela y yo nos dirigimos a Pediatría para seguir con nuestro trabajo.

-¿Bella estas bien?, toda la conferencia la pasaste rara-lo que tenia en la mano se me cayo al suelo.

-Si estoy bien, es que Eli paso mala noche y por eso estoy así-mentí, recogí el frasco de medicamento que se me cayo.

_**-Por favor Bella disimula un poco si-**_claro para mi conciencia era todo fácil.

-_Tu crees que es fácil, pues no genia y no empecemos si hoy no-_dije ya cansada.

Genial todo me tiene que pasar a mi que nací el Martes trece o que para que me pase todo esto.

Atendí a todos los niños, inclusive a todos los que también estaban en emergencia.

Me dirigí a donde estaba el cubículo, entre y estaban todas las doctoras y enfermeras hablando.

-¿No creen que el doctor estado estadounidense parase un actor de cine?-pregunto Anabel.

-Si, es tan guapo, ¿ustedes creen que tenga esposa?-pregunto Brisa.

-Pues si, tiene una empoza y tiene cinco hijos-conteste mientras entraba.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?-pregunto Brisa.

-Pues ellos viven en el pueblo de Estados Unidos donde yo nací y estuve parte de mi adolescencia-conteste.

Siguieron preguntando muchas mas cosas, como si los hijos ya estaban casados y les dije que si.

-Oigan, el director viene para acá con el doctor super guapo-dijo Pamela mientras entraba.

-Super guapo-repetí mientras reía.

Todas se hicieron que estaban trabajando mientras que yo me moría de los nervios.

Escuchamos voces y risas, cuando entraron Carlisle paro en seco al verme.

-¿Bella?-al decir mi nombre todos me miraron.

-Como ha estado Doctor Cullen-contesto y para mi suerte aparece una de las enfermeras de emergencia.

-Doctora Swan la necesitamos en emergencia-dijo Mariana mientras entraba.

-Si claro-salí junto con Mariana a emergencia.

Atendí a un niño de ocho años que se había caído de un árbol, solo había sido un esguince en el ante brazo. Le di calmantes y que cualquier cosa viniera de nuevo y de paso le mande a hacer unas placas.

-Gracias Bella ya termino tu turno ¿verdad?-pregunto.

-Si ya me voy quiero estar con Eli-conteste mientras guardaba todo en mi volso.

-Bueno asta el lunes Bella-se fue y yo estaba apunto de irme cuando sentí que alguien toco la puerta.

-Adelante-dije sin voltearme, pensé que era Pamela pero no.

-Bella-quede congelada esa voz era la de Esme.

Me di la vuelta lentamente y vi a todos los Cullen inclusive _el. _

_Miarda porque demonios me tiene que pasar esto a mi-_pensé.

Tome todo el valor que tenia y hable.

-¿Que necesitan?-pregunte, Edward me examino de arriba a abajo, lo cual no me agrado.

-Bella-comenzó a hablar Alice- no sabes lo angustiados que estábamos...

-Miren sinceramente no me importa así que les voy a pedir amablemente que se retiren-la corte-termino mi turno y me encantaría irme a casa si.

Salí del consultorio, rumbo al estacionamiento cuando sentí algo que me toma del brazo.

-Bella espera-dijo una voz aterciopelada y musical.

-Suélteme-Edward apretó mas su agarre-no entiende suélteme me tengo que ir.

Para mi suerte mi celular sonó:

_No debemos de pensar que ahora es diferente  
Mil momentos como este quedan en mi mente  
No se piensa en el verano cuando cae la nieve  
Deja que pase un momento y volveremos a querernos. _

-¿Hola?-dije

-Bella soy Helena, te vas a tardar es que me tengo que ir-contesto Helena del otro lado de la linea.

-Si ya estoy saliendo-dije mientras le sacaba la alarma al auto.

-Bien te esperare-colgué y Edward seguí mirándome.

-Bella por favor me tienes que escuchar-listo mi paciencia estaba al limite.

-Edward no lo entiendes o eres idiota te quiero lejos de mi, soy feliz aquí así que dejame en paz-subí al auto y conduje asta casa donde Helena me estaba esperando.

Llamaron a Helena por una conferencia en el exterior del país y se tubo que ir. Cuando se hizo de noche Le di a Eli su leche y yo cene. Nos acostamos y nos quedamos dormidas asta que sentía alguien al lado mio. Lo cual hizo que me despertara y ahí lo vi Edward.

* * *

**Hola! Que tal el capi espero que les guste un beso.**

**¿Reviews?  
**

**Miranda  
**


	17. Dejenme en paz

**Aclara****ción: Los personajes no soy míos son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es totalmente mía  
**

* * *

**Déjenme en Paz  
**

**Prow de Bella  
**

Me enderece en la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Eli, Edward estiro su brazo y con sus dedos fríos acaricio mi brazo. Su tacto frío era como el paraíso pero retire mi brazo.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?-susurre para no despertar a Eli.

-Vine a hablar contigo-susurro al igual que yo pero un poco mas alto.

-Quiero que te largues de mi casa-me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada pero algo me detuvo tomando mi brazo.

-No asta que me escuches,¿quien es esa niña?-pregunto.

-Es mi hija-conteste.

-No lo creo-susurro.

-Pues creelo Eli es mi hija, quiero que te largues ahora-me solté de su agarre y abrí la puerta para que se fuera.

-No asta que me escuches llevo mas de 4 años buscándote y ahora que te encuentro me vas a tener que escuchar-cerro la puerta con fuerza haciendo que el ruido retumbara en toda la casa y eso ocasiona que se escuchara el llanto de Eli.

Salí corriendo a la habitación donde se encontraba mi pequeño ángel sentada en la cama llorando.

-Ma..mamá-esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara.

-¿Que..que dijiste Eli-pregunte sin aun creer, la tome entre mi brazos.

-Mamá,mamá,mamá-repitió cada vez mas fuerte.

Edward se acerco y miro a Eli. Mi pequeña lo miro con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Es...es idéntica a ti-dijo mientras Eli lo examinaba.

-es mi hija no es obvio que tiene que parecerse a su madre-menti.

-Estas... ¿casada?-pregunto.

-Si-conteste.

_**-Bella te estas volviendo una mentirosa**_** profesional-**dijo mi conciencia.

-_Gracias, lo aprendí de alguien-_ conteste.

Edward parecía ido, de repente el se dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la salida y se fue.

Luego de eso nos acostamos y seguimos durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertó a mi y a Eli el sonido del timbre. Eli me miro con una sonrisa en su carita.

-Vamos a ver quien es o nos quedamos durmiendo un poco mas-ella se sentó en señal de que fuera a ver quien era que tocaba el timbre

Le di un beso en la mejilla me levante y me dirigí a la puerta. Cuando la abrí nunca me espere ver a quienes estaban enfrente a mi.

-Hola Bella-saludo la voz tranquila de Carlisle.

-¿Que quieren?-pregunte.

-Hablar contigo-contesto Alice.

-De que si se puede saber-Alice iba a contestar pero Esme se le adelanto.

-Lo que paso hace mas de cuatro años Bella-genial otra vez con lo mismo.

-Miren no quiero ser grosera pero no quiero hablar de eso si, así que les pido que se marchen si no quieren que llame la policía-ellos me miraron con los ojos como platos.

-Mira Bella nosotros solo vinimos a hablar contigo así que nos vas a tener que escuchar-dijo Rosalie.

-No ustedes me van a escuchar-ellos me observaron-quiero que se larguen a Forks o a donde quieran pero a mi me dejan en paz, si yo tengo mi vida aquí así que déjenme en paz, ahora les pido que se vallan ahora.

Les cerré la puerta en la cara y la tranque, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me acosté de nuevo con Eli.

La semana era todo un martirio Edward al igual que el resto de los Cullen insistían en que los escuchara,pero no se que tenia que hacer para que entendieran que no. Hable con Helena y le dije que me iría con Eli a otro lugar empezar de nuevo ella no esta de acuerdo pero quiso venir conmigo a donde quisiera, así nos decidimos por Transilvania.

En el avión Eli estuvo inquieta porque le estaban saliendo sus dientes, pero en la noche dormía como una piedra.

Cuando pedí la renuncia al hospital el director trato de hacerme cambiar de opinión pero le dije que la decisión ya estaba tomada y no tubo otra que darme la renuncia.

Transilvania era hermoso no era como en las películas por suerte ya que Helena no dejaba de decir que iba a estar lleno de vampiros que chupan sangre humana.

Compramos una casa a las afueras del pueblo y era pediatra del pequeño hospital del pueblo.

**Un año después...**

****Un año desde que viviamos en Transilvania todo marchaba de maravilla a Eli le encantaba el campo y mas los caballos.

Hoy me tocaba hacer la cena estaba haciéndola cuando sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Voy-grite.

Me dirigí a la puerta y cuando la abrí no podía creer quien era.

-Hola Bella-dijo

-¿Tanya?-pregunte

* * *

**Hola! Que les pareció el capi, espero que les guste un beso.**

**¿Reviews?**

**MIranda  
**


	18. Chapter 18

******Aclara****ción: Los personajes no soy míos son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es totalmente mía**  


* * *

**Regreso**

**Bella Prov  
**

-Claro quien mas iba a hacer-contesto entrando a mi casa.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?-pregunte-¿Y quien te invito a pasar?

-Tranquila-contesto- vine para que ni se te ocurra regresar a Forks. Entendiste.

-¿Regresar a Forks?, ¿de que hablas?-pregunte.

-De que dentro de poco me caso con Edward y te quiero lejos de el-contesto.

-¿Te...vas...a...casar...con...Edward?-pregunte sin creerlo.

-Si, así que te quiero lejos ¡entendiste!-grito.

Por unos segundos quede en sock pero luego reaccione-Claro no te preocupes.

-Bien-dijo mientras se iba.

Cerré la puerta y me deslice asta tocar el suelo donde comencé a derramar lagrimas, pero inmediatamente me las seque.

Edward tenia todo el derecho de rehacer su vida, yo misma le pedí que me dejara tranquila así que no tenia porque llorar, debería estar feliz por el.

**22 años después...**

-Puede besar a la novia-dijo el padre viendo como el novio le daba un tierno beso a la novia.

Desde la sima de uno de los pinos Helena y yo observamos la boda de nuestra pequeña Eli. Ella con sus 23 años de la mano de su esposo de 26 sonreian a los presentes.

-Bella-dijo Helana aun con la mirada en la boda.

-Dime-conteste.

-¿Por que no quisiste asistir?- pregunto.

-Porque si voy y me presento como la mamá de Eli todos creerán que estoy loca-conteste.

-Como digas-suspiro.

-Mejor vayámonos tenemos que seguir el rastro del cazador antes de que el rastro desaparezca-dije.

-Como digas, pero despídete por lo menos de Eli-dijo yo asentí.

Baje del árbol y camine asta la fiesta y note que Helena no venia conmigo.

-¿Tu no vienes?-pregunte al verla aun en la puna del pino.

-No yo ya me despedí de ella-contesto.

Entre a la fiesta y vi a Eli bailando con su esposo pero al verme se separo de el y corrió hacia mi.

-Hola-dijo mientras se separaba de mi.

-Hola conteste con una sonrisa- felicidades.

-¿Me estuvieron viendo?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Claro hermosa-conteste.

-Me gustaría que bailaras conmigo-dijo mientras me arrastraba asta la pista de baile.

-Elizabeth, no estoy vestida para la ocasión-dije mientras empezábamos a bailar con la mirada de todos los presentes concentradas en nosotras.

-No importa-dijo con una gran sonrisa, después de terminar de bailar me despedí y le prometí que la llamaría.

Camine asta llegar a una zona que nadie me viera y vi a Helana corrimos con nuestra velocidad de vampiro en busca de ese cazador para destrozarlo y quemar lo

* * *

**Ya se he estado muy ausente y les prometí hace dos meses que subiría nuevos cap pero no se no pude se me fue la inspiración y nada quede totalmente seca xD pero es corto pero bueno les prometo que subo otro antes de empezar de nuevo la uni :). **

**Lean mi nueva historia bueno que es de una amiga se llama The Perfect Bucket list**

**Bueno Besos.**

**Miranda**


End file.
